Through Evil Eyes
by Giratina Zero
Summary: One the last night of freedom she had Hyuuga Tsukihitomi seduced her one true love. Nine months after her marriage she gave birth to her daughter Hinata not even thinking of the possibility that she wasn't Hiashi's until the night she was kidnapped. Now Hinata will have to learn to not just control Chakra but the Dark Magic inside her. Slight X-over with Touhou Project.
1. Chapter 1

**Through Evil Eyes**

I do not own Naruto at all. I also don't own anything related to Touhou Project. I only own Mark Frey Knowledge, Shadow Rain, and Mammon.

I do hope you enjoy this fic…been putting massive thought into it. Also to those who do know Touhou some of the characters are in their evil outfits

Chapter 1: Please….Let Me Truly Experience Freedom.

000000

It was a rowdy night at the Scarlet Devil Mansion in the Gensokyo. Normally Remilia Scarlet, vampire and head of the mansion, would never allow such a thing but tonight was an exception….it was a farewell party to a friend of her's. The next day, Hyuuga Tsukihitomi, was to marry the head of her clan, Hyuuga Hiashi, and never be able to leave her clan's compound again. This angered Remilia and those within her mansion to end to the point that one of them almost went to annihilate the Hyuuga clan. It took them all and outside help to stop them from going. Remilia stared out the window at the party noticing the person wasn't there. Remilia wore a pink mob cap and matching dress with bright red trimming and a large red ribbon on the back of her waist. Her hair is short and light blue and her eyes are blood red. On her back are bat like wings. Despite being near five hundred she appeared to be a ten year old though she acted much older.

"Why aren't you out there?" Remilia asked out loud. "Tsukihitomi would like to be able to see you before she is shut away forever." The vampiress turned around to face a young man with brown hair that was spiked and wild on top but with a long ponytail that went to his waist. He wore black boots with strange white spiked bone armor on them, a pair of black cargo pants with six belts crisscrossing each other though one had a buckle in the shape of the Konoha symbol, a white button-down shirt that was untucked with the top button undone, a black jacket with red trim, black fingerless gloves with razor spikes on the back of the knuckles, a black metal bracelet with colored prisms on his left wrist. His eyes were a hauntingly empty grey.

"I would prefer to have saved her from her fate instead of celebrate it." The young man said scathingly. Remilia looked down as tears filled her eyes. She wanted the same thing as him but knew that wasn't the path to take.

"Mark…I know….I want the same thing but…we can't. We have to maintain peace between our worlds. Incidents here the Gensokyo are normal…..but were we to unleash that insanity into the Elemental Nations who knows what would happen." Remilia explained to her good friend Mark Frey Knowledge. Mark sighed and scratched his head.

"Guess I never thought about that. I hate to admit it but you're right. Better go and enjoy the festivities. Are you coming?" Mark asked his old friend. Remilia nodded a yes before joining him as the two headed downstairs to the courtyard.

000000

Hyuuga Tsukihitomi was enjoying her last night of freedom. Tsukihitomi wore a white kimono like most Hyuuga and had the same pearl eyes as well as beautiful indigo hair. She was eating some well made sushi as she watched the chaotic celebration from a corner. She smiled as she watched the various antics. She was surprised at all of the guests who had come.

Tsukihitomi remembered the day she first entered the Gensokyo. She was only ten at the time and was sheltered unless she was taken to functions to learn how to be a proper Hyuuga. She remembered wishing she had friends, real friends who didn't care about her family. That's when her hands began to glow a bright green. She clapped them together and slowly separated them as a tear opened in front of her. She walked through into a library where she was confronted by Mark Frey Knowledge. Mark sat her down and asked her how she had entered the library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. When she explained to him what had happened he told her that she was the Gatekeeper.

Mark brought her a book that told her that long ago during the feud with the Uchiha and the Senju a group came from the Gensokyo, including his mother Morgan Le Fay Knowledge. When Uchiha Madara was defeated and the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed into Uzumaki Mito the group left but Morgan gave a gift to a small Hyuuga girl who was taken with her. She called the power Gatekeeper. However soon after Morgan died. The two worlds were on different time axis's so when the girl used her power it had been almost a hundred years. However when Gatekeeper was used the Gensokyo's time axis synched itself to the Elemental Nations.

Mark introduced Tsukihitomi to his sister and the others of the mansion. As the years passed she met more of the Gensokyo's inhabitants becoming friends with them. However she had developed a crush on the first person she had met in this new dimension. On a man who had various titles like God Slayer and Scythe of Scarlet. She didn't care that was over a century old.

Tsukihitomi was brought out of her reminiscing when she felt a similar dark power approach her. She turned her head to see Mark walking towards her. She smiled at him and smiled a wolfish smile back.

"Surprising for the guest of honor to be hiding in the corner." Mark said shaking his head. Tsukihitomi shrugged as she sat up and put her plate on a table. She motioned for him to follow her. Mark followed her out to the lake where she turned to show that she was crying.

"It's not fair! I don't want to marry him!" She said hugging the magician youkai and crying into his chest. Mark held her close as he looked down at her. "All my life in the Elemental Nations has been hell! I belong here with Remilia-chan, Patchouli-chan, Alice-chan…and most importantly you Mark!" Mark's eyes widened at that. How was he the most important one? Tsukihitomi looked up at him before kissing him. "Mark…I love you. I have loved you for years." Mark was in shock. He had developed feelings for Tsukihitomi sure but he had long since accepted that she would never want to be with someone who was near two centuries old.

"Tsukihitomi…..I…I love you too." Mark said causing Tsukihitomi to freeze. She always thought he was with another member of the Gensokyo. He was almost two centuries old so she thought he would never want to be with a human. "I love you so much…but you know I can't interfere." She nodded.

"I am well aware of the repercussions should you attack the Elemental Nations. And I know what I'm about to ask is a bit much….please….let me truly experience freedom." Mark was confused until Tsukihitomi started to undo her obi.

"Wait a minute! Are you sure about this?" Mark asked. "Don't you have to be pure for these things?" Tsukihitomi stopped and looked down. She also began shaking uncontrollably.

"My purity was taken from me already." Tsukihitomi said with tears in her eyes. "When the engagement was announced….I was tasted by Hiashi." Mark's rage grew but he controlled himself. Instead he kissed Tsukihitomi.

"I don't know if it's true freedom…but I will grant your wish." Mark said as he opened a gateway to his room. "For tonight….all that exists to me is you my beloved." Mark offered his hand to Tsukihitomi who eagerly took it before the two disappeared beyond the gate.

000000-Later that night

Mark was in his room alone when Remilia walked in with a knowing smirk on her face. "Particular reason why you have that smile?" Mark said with a raised eyebrow.

"Enjoy giving her one night of true freedom?" Remilia asked. Mark sighed and he scratched the back of his head. "I can see you're not surprised that I know. Oh well….I do hope your heart can take this. As your best friend I worry that you may be forever broken from this."

"I'll be fine Remi. I'm made of stronger stuff than most." Mark said with a small smile. "Still…thank you for worrying about me. Good night Remi." Remilia walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Good night….my friend….may your heart stay intact."

000000-Years later

He had done it! The Kumo jounin known only as Scar had succeeded in capturing the heiress to the Hyuuga. Now his village would be able to gain the Byakugan. All he had to do was make it back to Kumogakure with the girl and raise her to breed.

Inside the bag the man was holding, a little girl with short indigo hair with pearl eyes was crying her eyes out. She was being abducted and she couldn't fight back. She wished she had a way to break free or at least make him freeze. Soon she had a sudden headache

"Torpor!" She screamed from inside the bag. The jounin raised an eyebrow before he was encased in an amber crystal and the bag fell from his hands. The girl looked up to see what had happened. She had no idea that she had done that. She also had no idea that her actions were felt across the Gensokyo.

"What the hell?" Mark asked out loud. While enjoying a moonlit walk he felt the awakening of dark magic similar to his own. He rushed back to the mansion as fast as he could. As he entered the foyer he was surprised to see that everyone was waiting for him. In her chair was Remilia sitting next to the window. Next to her was another vampire in a mob cap and a red dress with white frills at the edges with short blonde hair in a side pony tail that was longer and she also had red eyes. On her back were wings that appeared to be made of iron with had eight crystals colored light blue, blue, purple, pink, orange, yellow, light green and light blue in order just like Mark's bracelet. This is Flandre Scarlet, Remilia's little sister and Mark's adoptive daughter whom he dotes on constantly.

On the couch was a young looking woman with purple hair and eyes wearing a purple night dress and cap with ribbons all over them and a crescent moon on the cap which she actually wore as her daily wear much to Mark's personal dismay. This Patchouli Knowledge, Mark's younger sister. Next to her was another young woman with long red hair wearing a black dress with a white blouse underneath and a red tie and two pairs of bat wings, one on her back and a small pair on her head. This Koakuma, Patchouli's familiar.

Standing next to the couch was a young woman with dark blue eyes, silver hair with braids on either side of her face wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black skirt and a black maid's cap in her hair. This is Izayoi Sakuya. To Mark's right was a teal eyed red head with two braids on either side tied with black ribbons wearing an olive green cap with a bronze star in the center with the Chinese character for dragon on it. She was wearing a decorated olive green dress with a white blouse underneath. She has a black ribbon tied on the collar of her blouse. This is Hong Meiling, The Scarlet Devil Mansion's gatekeeper and gardener. The last member was in a recliner and looked no older than twelve. She had long scarlet hair that reached her ankles and wore black heels with stocking, a black skirted, red corset dress with a black shawl draped over shoulders and a large black bow in her hair. This is Mark's familiar Shadow Rain, the Fairy of Shadows.

"I assume you all felt that dark magic as well." Mark said sitting down in a reading chair but leaning forward. "Do we have any idea what may have caused it? I mean last I checked I'm the only living Dark Mage." As he was the only Dark Mage he was the only one who could produce a magic signature like the one they just felt. "Also that felt like an Awakening and no new births have been confirmed in the Gensokyo."

"You're right." A woman's voice said from the hall way before a blonde woman with golden eyes wearing a purple frilled dress and carrying a pink parasol. She wore a mob cap with a red ribbon tied on the front. Everyone looked at the new arrival. This woman is one of the contenders for most powerful in the Gensokyo, Yakumo Yukari the Youkai of Boundaries. "But what is stranger still is that the magic did not come from the Gensokyo. It came from outside it."

"Outside the Gensokyo?" Patchouli asked. "That shouldn't be feasible since Mark-nii is the only confirmed Dark Mage." Despite being a shut in Patchouli was extremely knowledgeable of the goings on in the outside world.

"Besides how could there be an Awakening outside the Gensokyo?" Koakuma asked adding in her two cents. Yukari didn't answer; she just turned her head to Mark with a knowing smile Mark raised an eyebrow before a possibility dawned on him. One he had never even considered. Remilia also started to figure it out as she saw Mark's eyes widen.

"Yukari-san….do we know what dimension the waves emanated from?" Shadow Rain asked the Boundary Youkai whose smile seemed to widen.

"It felt like it came from the Elemental Nations." Yukari said causing Mark to stand up.

"I need a way opened to Konoha immediately!" Mark demanded shaking. The possibility was looking more and more like it was confirmed. He needed to go to Konoha to investigate and see if he was right.

"Ara ara, someone is very demanding. But fine I had one set up in the backyard." Yukari said before getting out of Mark's way.

"I'll be back. Don't wait up for me." Mark said running out the back and seeing a crimson gap filled with eyes. On instinct his left hand went to his Konoha buckle that had received from Tsukihitomi one Christmas. He steeled himself and walked into the gap. It was an interesting feeling walking in the gap. It was cold but didn't feel cold. It was dry but at the same time it wasn't. It just felt….odd.

000000-Konoha

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, The Professor, the Shinobi no Kami….was complet6ely stumped as to what he was looking at. The ambassador from Kumo was imprisoned in an amber crystal. He was confirmed alive and unharmed, but imprisoned. The only witness was the victim, Three-year-old Hyuuga Hinata. However despite the headache the mystery as to how was giving him, the why was easily solved.

"To think they'd go this low to try and steal secrets from the village." Hiruzen muttered. He looked over to see Hinata had finally fallen asleep. The old man sighed but smiled. Her sleeping meant she wasn't completely traumatized by the event. His gaze returned to the crystal as he tried to figure out how to get the Kumo jounin out before it started to crack. "Everyone get back!" The Sandaime yelled as everyone stepped away from the crystal before it broke apart freeing Scar who had passed out unconscious. "Take him to Ibiki. He'll be happy to have a new toy to play with." Hiruzen said to a pair of ANBU. While Hiruzen was one for needless torture, this was an exception.

No one had noticed the man in black waltz past them using the crystal's destruction as a cover for his entrance. He easily slipped past the Hyuuga guards. They had no chance of seeing him so long as they kept their eyes inactive. Once in the inner courtyard Mark breathed a sigh of relief before starting to search out Tsukihitomi. He closed his eyes and focused as he tried to find her life energy. It took him a while due to him having to hide a couple of times but he eventually found her life signature and proceeded to go after her.

Mark wasn't a ninja but being a Magician Youkai had its perks for prowling around such as chameleon spells and runes for walking through walls. Finally he made it to the master bedchamber which was….empty was the only way Mark could describe it. He could see Tsukihitomi but he didn't mean empty as in no people but as in there was no life in the room. It was bland and bare…like it was only used to sleep and that was it. Mark saw Tsukihitomi's face and saw how the room reflected her right now. She looked miserable and empty on the inside. It was killing Mark to see her like this. Mark slowly began to walk up to her as he undid his chameleon spell and slowly become visible. Tsukihitomi saw him and scoffed.

"I really am losing my mind….to think Mark would be here….he's probably moved on to some youkai woman….maybe Meiling….yeah I bet she sneaks off from guard duty to be with him." Tsukihitomi said before Mark kissed her.

"Let's not give me any ideas." Mark chuckled. Tsukihitomi's eyes widened in pure shock and surprise. The real Mark was right there in front of her and had just kissed her. It took everything in her power to not squeal in delight. It helped that his expression, which had started cheery, had turned grave.

"Is something the matter? How and why are you here?" Tsukihitomi asked confused as to how or why Mark was there in the first place since he had no spells that allowed for him to travel.

"Yukari sent me to investigate something that started here….and to investigate a hunch of mine." Mark said. "Tsukihitomi….did you use a contraceptive jutsu _that_ night?" Tsukihitomi was confused by the question.

"Why would you want to ask me that?" Tsukihitomi asked. Mark said nothing, instead all he did was cross his arms and looked at her with a "you know exactly why" look on his face. Her eyes widened as she stood up and cracked the door opened. She thought hard for a moment before turning to Mark with tears in her eyes and a victorious smile on her face. "No I didn't which means….my daughter Hyuuga Hinata….is a Knowledge. Mark you have a daughter." Mark's eyes widened. He had suspected but have it confirmed was overwhelming. He was a father….and he couldn't be in her life. The elation that he had felt for an instant was gone as he remembered that Hiashi was supposed to be her father.

"I'm happy but…now what?" Mark asked. "I can't just take her with me to the Gensokyo." Mark sighed. "Would like to but she still has a whole family here…..even if most are pricks." Tsukihitomi sighed knowing Mark was right. "But rest assured…I'll figure out something."

000000

Well that does it for my first chapter. This fic will be mostly Hinata-centric in case you didn't see that direction coming but no worries everyone will be show cased properly. Anyway please Read and Review. Enjoy yourselves and always remember

The Devil is not black so much as he is painted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Through Evil Eyes**

I do not own Naruto at all. I also don't own anything related to Touhou Project. I only own Mark Frey Knowledge, Shadow Rain, and Mammon.

Seems the first chap did well enough….anyway here we go. Warning this one is still very Touhou central but I promise that it will soon focus mainly on Hinata

Chapter 2: Yes I Do….. He's My Husband

000000

Mark was looking into the bedroom of his daughter as she lay in her futon sleeping. He was overwhelmed with emotion but he dared not approach her. She couldn't know that Hiashi wasn't her father. Not yet at least.

"This is painful." Mark muttered to himself. "Could tonight get anymore torturous?" As if on cue Mark heard a buzzing in his pocket. Mark took out a small orb that had Patchouli's face reflected in it. "I'm assuming you're calling me for a progress report."

"That's one reason. The other is that we may have an issue." Patchouli said. Mark raised an eyebrow and waited for his sister to answer. "It appears as though the time axis is about to flux. We have it calculated that only two weeks will pass here in the Gensokyo but in the Elemental Nations it will be ten years. You need to get back here now." Mark looked down.

"I can't…I'm a father." Mark whispered loudly enough for them to hear. Patchouli froze. "The night of the party we threw for Tsukihitomi….she and I became lovers even if only for the night….a result of that night is me having a daughter. Her name is Hinata." Patchouli took a moment to process everything but smiled. She was lonely with her family only being two strong and now there was a third.

"Does that mean you want to train her?" Patchouli asked already knowing that her brother wanted to. Mark nodded curtly. "Very well we'll send Shadow Rain with some provisions but be warned that others may find themselves nearby your current position because of how unstable the Gensokyo is." Mark nodded with a smile this time as a gap opened up next to him and the Fairy of Shadows walked out with a small duffel bag. Mark looked back to the ball but it had gone dark, which meant the shift had happened.

"Well Mark-sama looks like we are stuck here for ten years." Shadow Rain said with a pleasant smile. "Still we'll need shelter but I assume you mean to create a new gate to the lake don't you?" Mark smiled at his familiar before walking to the compound's outer wall before climbing over it as Shadow Rain flew over it. Once they had reached a safe distance he began to concentrate on locating a place with a weak dimensional wall. It took a bit but had found the place on top of the Hokage monument in the forests. The two followed the energy before coming upon a clearing. Shadow Rain opened the bag and took out a dagger and handed it to Mark. Mark cut his palm with the dagger letting the blood flow to his finger tips before he began to write something in the air. After a couple of minutes Mark finished drawing his spell circle before slamming his palm in the center.

Mark's hand began to burn but he didn't mind. "Nimue." Mark muttered before the circle disappeared leaving behind a red door in its place. Mark opened the door to see a lake on the other side causing him to smile. Mark and Shadow Rain walked in, closing the door behind them. The lake was surrounded by green woodland. The lake had crystal clear water. In the center of the lake was an old gothic castle that was really well kept. Mark and Shadow Rain walked towards the castle by walking on the water's surface before they reached the portcullis and the castle's courtyard.

"It shouldn't be so bad living here." Mark said since he had never slept inside the old castle. "Who knows…..could be fun." Shadow Rain set the bag down on a table before turning to her master. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing per se but I would like to go out into the village and search for anyone who may have found themselves here." Shadow Rain said. Mark nodded as the two of them left the pocket dimension and the door shrank into the size of a key charm that Mark picked up. Almost immediately they felt a familiar magic signature. The two ran through the forest back into the village.

"So the Demon Brat has himself a blue haired whore does he?" A man's gruff voice was heard in an alley where Mark and Shadow Rain felt magic. They took to a nearby roof and saw a bunch of drunken adults and a good deal of sober ones hovering over two small figures with ill intent. On the ground in pain was a blonde haired boy with whisker markings on his face. His clothes were tattered blood soaked rags. Standing in front of boy defending him was a girl with short aqua colored hair with a blue ribbon in it and blue eyes. She wore a light pink blouse with a blue and white jumper dress and a red ribbon tied around her neck, with blue shoes. She also had six icicle shaped wings and looked like a ten year old. This is the Fairy of Ice, Cirno.

"What is the head of the Team Nine Ball doing?" Mark asked himself. It was well known that Cirno was perhaps the dumbest person in the Gensokyo but he had to admit this was really dumb. The ice fairy looked around and smiled.

"You weakling are no match for my power!" Cirno proclaimed as Mark sighed at a classic Cirno moment but his annoyance quickly disappeared as Cirno summoned a wall of ice between herself and the boy and the adults.

"This is a wall of ice!" One man exclaimed.

"I thought only the Yuki clan in Mizu could do this!" Another said.

"Now do you fools understand?" Cirno said before grabbing the boy and flying off with him. Mark and Shadow Rain followed suit, Shadow Rain immediately took to the skies while Mark tracked her magic. Soon they found Cirno and the boy in a back alley. Cirno was leaning against the boy in an almost loving manner.

"Hello Cirno." Shadow Rain said as she and her master came into sight. Cirno looked at them before nodding.

"Guess I wasn't the only one to find themselves here." Cirno said. Mark ignored her since he was more focused on the boy.

"Cirno do you know this boy?" Mark asked the fairy who nodded excitedly.

"Yes I do…..He's my husband!" Cirno exclaimed causing Mark to face vault but he recovered quickly. "When I saw him earlier I thought he was the cutest thing especially with these cute whiskers! So I'm going to raise him then marry him!" Mark wanted so hard to remain neutral in this but he couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

"What my master means is that, you have a crazy idea there Cirno-chan. An idea so far-fetched that it is almost unlike you." Shadow Rain said for Mark. Cirno merely narrowed her eyes and pouted.

"Well that's my plan. I will raise him to be my ideal husband." Cirno pouted. Mark laughed even harder at that before he felt more magic. "You two feel that two?" Cirno asked. The other two nodded. This one felt like four energy signatures at once. The trio, or quartet if you counted the unconscious boy Cirno had with her, flew/ran to the magic in the forest. Along the way they heard music. They soon arrived at a clearing and saw the four signatures.

The first had short green hair tied in a side ponytail with a yellow ribbon and green eyes. She wore a blue dress with short white sleeves and a yellow neckerchief with yellow shoes. On her back are two golden wings. This is the greater fairy Daiyousei and like Cirno she appeared to be young, about twelve. The other three looked alike. They all had wore white blouses underneath vests, skirts, shoes, pointed caps that looked like uniforms and had a musical instrument. The first had short golden hair and eyes while wearing a black uniform with white and red trim on all three, had a red crescent moon at the peak of her cap and had a violin. This is Lunasa Prismriver. The second had wavy light-blue hair with blue eyes and her uniform was pink with blue and black trim, had a blue sun at the peak of her cap and had a trumpet. This is Merlin Prismriver. The last one had short brown hair with matching eyes, her uniform is red with pink and black trim, a green shooting star decorates the peak of her cap and next to her is a winged keyboard with a noticeable "L.P." on it. This is the last Prismriver sister Lyrica. Mark stepped out to greet them.

"Hey there Prismrivers. You too Daiyousei." Mark said in a friendly greeting. He liked the sisters and enjoyed their music and while Daiyousei was a member of Team Nine Ball she was pretty smart. However because of her all of Team Nine Ball felt compelled to call him "Mark-sama" despite his protests. Only Cirno refused to call him that.

"Oh, good evening Mark-sama. You're in this world as well?" Daiyousei asked the magician youkai who nodded with a smile.

"Not just me, but Shadow Rain and Cirno are here too." Mark said seeing Daiyousei perk up at hearing the Cirno was there. The two other fairies walked out of the woods but Daiyousei and the Prismrivers immediately focused on the unconscious spikey haired blonde boy Cirno had with her.

"Cirno-chan who is that?" Daiyousei asked.

"My husband!" Cirno proclaimed causing Mark to laugh again. The others did not.

"How is he your husband?" Lyrica asked the ice fairy.

"Well he isn't yet but I'm going to raise him so that when he is an adult he will marry me and we will be happy together." Cirno said with a wide smile. Mark began to laugh harder while Shadow Rain started to giggle.

"Do you even know his name?" Merlin asked. Cirno shook her head no. "Then you can't really proclaim him your husband."

"Yes I can! I said he is so he is!" Cirno said before sticking out her tongue.

"And people say that Flandre is immature!" Mark choked out between laughing fits before he froze feeling two more signatures but he smiled. They were close and he was well aware of who they belonged to. Mark looked to his right to see a young woman with short blond hair with a pink headband, orange eyes, a blue dress with a white shoulder cape, pink ribbon around her neck and long pink ribbon around her waist. In her hands was a large black book and flying next to her were two dolls, one dressed in black and the other in white. This is Alice Margatroid, a magician skilled in the use of dolls. Behind her was another young woman with black hair and crimson eyes. She wore long black boots, a black skirt with a studded belt, black frilled blouse that opened to expose her navel as well as having a large red eye gem on her well developed chest, a black ribbon in her hair, black gloves and an odd crimson bracelet on her right wrist. This is Reiuji Utsuho more commonly known as Okuu. Her outfit used to be a bit more radical until Mark nearly killed himself stabilizing her nuclear fusion powers so that she would retain a normal look and get rid of the congealed matter and the atoms that used to revolve around her leg. Since then she ditched the whites and greens she used to wear for black like her friend.

"Mark! Hey how are you?" Okuu asked as she flew up to the Dark Mage

"Fine. Laughing at Cirno because she says she wants to raise that human she has with her into becoming her ideal husband." Mark answered the Hell Raven with a wolfish smile he reserved for his closest friends.

"She has to be joking….right?" Alice asked thinking there was no way that Cirno was that stupid.

"Alice….Cirno is so stupid, her IQ has gone full circle. She does not use her intelligence to manipulate the world around her, the world around her manipulates her lack of intelligence. Reality warps around her to get things done." Mark said in a deadpanned voice. Alice wanted to protest but knew there was no arguing the truth. Cirno was, indeed, that stupid.

"Any way shouldn't get him out of those bloody rags? That can't be sanitary." Alice said causing the others to nod.

"Hold on we can go to my place." Mark said as he pulled out the charm before throwing it allowing it to grow into a door. The group walked in and was in awe of the lake on the inside of the pocket dimension. Alice inspected the surroundings before turning to Mark.

"This lake…why does it have a holy feel to it?" Alice asked. Mark chuckled as he lead them to the shoreline before he began to walk on the water's surface.

"That would be old lady Nimue at the bottom…or Vivienne if you want another name for her." Mark said. Alice's eyes widened. She had heard the rumors but if Mark was telling the truth than this lake was the very same one that housed The Lady of the Lake and Excalibur. This was The Lake of Possibilities. "Whatever you do don't touch the white balls of light. They'll make your head hurt something fierce." They proceeded into the castle, avoiding small white balls of light before Mark closed the castle doors

"Follow me Cirno-chan. The infirmary is this way." Shadow Rain said as Mark had the others follow him to the dining hall. The room was enormous as if it meant to fit a large contingent of knights. Mark sat in a rather extravagant chair.

"I bet you all have questions…might as well hit me with them." Mark said.

"So….where are we?" Lunasa asked. "I mean the village…..and I guess this lake too."

"The village is Konohagakure no Sato, one of the five great ninja villages of the Elemental Nations and home to an old friend of ours Hyuuga Tsukihitomi." Mark answered as the others looked down. They had no idea they were in Tsukihitomi's home. "As for the lake it is in a world of its own as it has been for centuries. This is the Lake of Possibilities where Arthur received the sword Excalibur from the Lady of the Lake before one day returning it to her." Everyone was surprised that Mark had a castle in such a place. "Now before anyone asks this is not my castle….well technically it isn't….it's Arthur's."

"This is King Arthur's castle?" Daiyousei asked in shock. Mark only nodded. "How did you find this place?" Mark looked out the window.

"Found out about it in a book. Can't remember which one." Mark said sheepishly. The girls shrugged as if buying the excuse.

"So how do we get back to the Gensokyo?" Okuu asked.

"We wait ten years so Yukari can get us." Mark answered. Okuu was confused. "The time axis the Gensokyo was on shifted. It will take ten years in this dimension before the time axis returns to normal. We are stuck in Konoha until then."

"You seem well informed Mark-sama." Daiyousei noted.

"I came here of my own volition to investigate the dark magic wave that we all felt in the Gensokyo….it turns out it's…..my own daughter." Mark said. The group had almost fallen out of their chairs. "The night we had a party for Tsukihitomi….we became intimate….I had no idea that it would lead to her getting pregnant since I had assumed she had used a contraceptive jutsu…..I was wrong. My daughter's name is Hinata and I am going to figure out a way to train her magic in these ten years." Alice smiled and nodded.

"I'll help you with that however I can." Alice said before the Prismriver sister nodded their support as well. Daiyousei nodded nervously.

"You can count on me!" Cirno said walking in like she owned the place. Shadow Rain chuckled as she followed.

"You know full well I am here for you Mark-sama." Shadow Rain said simply.

"Yeah I'm here to help too!" Okuu chirped. At least she did outwardly. On the inside her heart hurt a little after hearing that he and Tsukihitomi had a child. She didn't know why and without Satori here to help her understand she was momentarily confused as to what the feeling was. However the feeling disappeared when he gave her his wolfish smile.

"Thanks everyone. It means a lot to me to hear that you're willing to help me." Mark took out a small sheet of paper and began to draw on it. "Alice you think you could send Shanghai in a mission for me?"

"What do you need?" Alice asked as he handed her the piece of paper with a rune on it and a picture of Hinata. "Wait! Is this your daughter? She can't be much older than three!" Mark only nodded causing the girl to look at the rune. "Isn't this your dreamscape rune? I get it. I have Shanghai go and place this on your daughter and you can train her in her sleep. Clever and effective." Alice said as she gave the two items to the doll in black. As Shanghai flew out of the pocket dimension everyone went to find a room. Mark told them all to stay away from Arthur's as a sign of respect. If they needed him he'd be in Lancelot's room. Mark lay down on the bed as he waited for the rune to go active. He didn't have to wait long as he felt the sharp pinch on his mind that signaled the rune becoming active. Mark slowly drifted to sleep as he prepared himself to meet his daughter.

000000-Dream Realm

Hinata was in a room with a glass ceiling that showed a red fog had enveloped the sky, three locked doors and had red wall. Hinata's pearl like eyes looked around until she hear the door to her left opened up and in walked a man in black with a white shirt.

"Who are you?" Hinata stuttered out. The man smiled sadly.

"A friend." Mark simply as he patted the girl's head. "Now any way I am here to train your magic."

"Magic….don't you mean jutsu?" Hinata asked confused until she saw the young man create the same amber crystal as the one her kidnapper.

"Torpor, translated it means inactivity…a fine rune for trapping an unsuspecting foe." Mark chuckled. "Ah yes allow me to introduce myself. I am Mark Frey Knowledge."

"Hyuuga Hinata." The girl squeaked out. She didn't know why but she felt more confident with this man around. "Please teach me to control my power."

000000

Like I warned this was Touhou character centric but next chap we will focus more on Hinata and Naruto. Any way Read and Review if you please and always remember:

Even the Devil can cite scripture his own ends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Through Evil Eyes**

I do not own Naruto at all. I also don't own anything related to Touhou Project. I only own Mark Frey Knowledge, Shadow Rain, and Mammon.

Alright chapter 3 is here. Now this one will be doing time skips so that we can cover what we need to and get to the graduation exam.

Chapter 3: There's Something Important You Need to Know

000000

The next morning everyone, including the blonde who was escorted by Shadow Rain, gathered in the dining room. Mark had made a large amount of pancakes to feed everyone. The boy sat down and began eating the pancakes like he hadn't eaten for days. Mark sat down in the throne of a chair that he had last night and observed the boy. Despite his clothes he looked like he had never been injured. The two did not add up and as a Knowledge that prodded his curiosity to no end. He and the others waited for the boy to finish, Cirno gazing at him lovingly as well as with a sly smile until Daiyousei grabbed a spray bottle and sprayed her in the face.

"Thanks a lot! So who are you?" The boy asked. Mark and the others made a quick round of introductions before they got back to Naruto. "You have cool names! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"It is nice to meet you Naruto-kun." Alice said with a smile. "Would you like help getting home once breakfast is over?" Naruto dropped his fork and knife and looked down. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I don't….have a home….I was kicked out of the orphanage last night." Naruto said getting a bunch of shocked and horrified reactions from the table. "The matron said that I was polluting the other children so she kicked me out and destroyed my favorite toys." The expressions turned dark, even on the normally innocent Prismrivers and Daiyousei. "So I was on my way to see Jiji, the Hokage to you guys, and that mob found me and started to chase me and then beat me. It was my fault for using the main road." Everyone was having a hard time remaining inside the castle…except for Cirno who was being held back by Shadow Rain and Daiyousei, albeit barely. Alice stood up and walked over to Naruto and hugged him crying.

"Don't worry…you can live with us…I'll see to it." Alice said looking to Mark who nodded, his hair covering his eyes so not to scare Naruto with his rage filled eyes. Personally Mark wanted to cast his most destructive spells onto the orphanage but kept himself in check. "It's settled. After breakfast I will talk to the Hokage and t us the proper citizenship and permission to have Naruto-kun live with us."

"I'll go shopping. I can only assume that don't have an infinite supply of food and toiletries to last us for the time we'll be here." Okuu said pushing her Dark personality back into the corners of her mind before she sent an orb as strong as the sun into the village.

"Leave exploration to us!" Lunasa said. Merlin and Lyrica nodded in agreement.

"We'll learn what we can about Konoha so that way we can become more familiar with it." Merlin said.

"Also we can learn about the different people we may want to know about." Lyrica added.

"I'll look after Naruto!" Cirno said with a smile that meant she was also going to try and brainwash him into loving her.

"We'll help." Daiyousei and Shadow Rain said deadpanned in unison.

"Cool. I have things to do so I'll catch up with you all later." Mark said as he decided to watch over Hinata from the shadows. He didn't like the vibe he got from the Hyuuga Estate….it felt too….cold and emotionless for his liking. The group finished breakfast and cleaned up before heading their separate ways. Alice had learned a lot about Konoha from Tsukihitomi who the Hokage and where his tower was located. She noticed she was getting a lot of odd looks but didn't bother to care. She knew her outfit was strange to these people much how there's were to her. It also didn't help that she had Shanghai and Hourai, her red-dressed doll, with her. The magician walked into the Hokage Tower to hear a man screaming. Alice shrugged it off and walked up to the secretary.

"Pardon me but I would like to speak with the Hokage." Alice said to the secretary. The secretary said she would call her when the Hokage was done with his current meeting. Alice sat and waited for five minutes before the Hokage opened his office door. The secretary motioned for Alice to go in. Sarutobi Hiruzen looked at the young woman and was intrigued by her odd dress and features.

"How may I help you today, Miss?" Hiruzen asked.

"Please call me Alice. I have come to request citizenship for myself and my friends as well as authorization to raise Uzumaki Naruto." Alice said causing Hiruzen to freeze. This young woman had Naruto.

"Tell me is he okay?" Hiruzen asked out of worry. He viewed the blonde as a surrogate grandson and was worried when he went missing during the night.

"He is fine. He has completely healed and is being looked after by some friends of mine." Alice said. She didn't want to tell him that one of her friends was trying to train Naruto into being her husband. "He told us that he was kicked out of the orphanage for polluting the children and one of my friends saved him from being beaten to death." Hiruzen listened and vowed to make the matron at the orphanage pay.

"How many of you are there?" Hiruzen asked.

"There's the head of the house, myself, and seven others. Our home is large enough to accommodate one more." Alice said. Again she withheld the information that they lived in a pocket dimension, in a castle.

"Well if you're sure I will allow it so long as you aren't pursuing adoption." Hiruzen said. Since all they were doing was letting him live with them he could circumvent the council on the matter.

"Not at this time. Should he ask for it then we may reconsider." Alice replied. Hiruzen nodded and found the appropriate forms for Alice to sign for both requests as well as list the names of her housemates. Hiruzen looks at the forms and nods his head before seeing that Daiyousei and Cirno had no last name. "Oh those two don't have one. They said they'll take last names when they get married." The Hokage nodded buying it having heard of some people doing that before.

"Well looks like we have everything in order. Thank you Alice-san, for looking after Naruto." The old man said with a smile.

"Oh it's no trouble. I'm sure he will be a joy to have around." Alice said bowing before she left. Hiruzen closed the door and chuckled to himself.

000000

Naruto was walking along the edge of the lake with the three fairies in tow. The three had been telling him stories of the Gensokyo and about their housemates. He thought it was cool that they used magic instead of jutsu. He was really interested in meeting Reimu and Marisa after hearing that they were constantly the ones who ended the Incidents. Though he was surprised to learn that the "little girls" he had met this morning were actually fairies, the triplets were musician spirits, the cheerful looking young woman was a Hell Raven who had eaten the body of a sun god and now could control Nuclear Fusion, "Alice-nee" was a Magician Youkai that could control dolls, and that the man in black was a more powerful Magician Youkai that was responsible for killing many evil and corrupt gods such as the Aztecs and the Greeks but spared the innocent and good ones and was counted as one of the Gensokyo's five most powerful members or Dark Masters as they were collectively called.

"Wow….you guys are awesome –ttebayo!" Naruto proclaims. The three fairies agreed that they needed to stamp out his little speech quirk. "I wish I could visit!"

"Perhaps one day Naruto-kun." Cirno said. "As my husband." She added under her breath. "Hey Naruto-kun I have some advice for you."

"What is it Cirno-nee?" The blonde asked.

"One day you will want to date girls and I am here to tell you that using my powers I have deduced that you will like blue haired ones and an ice wielder will be your wife." Cirno said causing Daiyousei to spray her in the face.

"Bad Cirno-chan. No brainwashing attempts." The Grater Fairy said. Cirno tried to protest but that only caused Daiyousei to spray her some more.

"Naruto-kun please ignore her advice about blue haired women….and if you do meet an ice user she is not meant to be your wife." Shadow Rain says with a sigh. She should have guessed that Cirno would try something in full view of her and Daiyousei like the idiot she is.

000000

Mark had been watching the Hyuuga Estate all day and wished he had destroyed them three years ago. They treated Tsukihitomi like she was an abomination because she housed Gatekeeper and Hinata was pushed to her limits in a brutal training regiment by her own "father" Hiashi and no matter how hard she pushed Hiashi always expected more like a "proper Hyuuga."

"Mother described the Hyuuga as more of a peace and love family not this." Mark muttered closing a book that said Morgan Le Fay on it. "How would you react knowing that a family you admired became this. They're disgusting and not deserving of the yes that they brand people to keep the secrets of. Keep their secrets…yeah right…they disgrace their matriarch by saying it was actually a man and enslave their own family. Hinata….Tsukihitomi….I wish I could save you…..but I can't so long as I don't have back up from the Gensokyo." Mark muttered to himself before smiling. "Still….Hinata….I will give you the tools to make your clan respect you and barring that…..when you come of age you can live with me in the Gensokyo." Mark jumped out of the tree he was in smiling to himself wondering how to go about Hinata's magic training.

000000-fast forward five years

It was a sad day in Camelot Castle. Tsukihitomi had died in childbirth as Hyuuga Hanabi was brought into the world. There was to be no funeral for her so the residents of the castle did a make shift one. Even Naruto paid his respects after hearing about what a good friend the woman had been to his housemates. He had on numerous occasions tried to become friends with Hinata after being urged by Mark and Alice but each time a stuck up Hyuuga would get in the way.

After the make shift funeral Mark barricaded himself in the library. Everyone was worried, particularly Shadow Rain and Okuu, the door was locked by Dark Magic. The housemates tried to go about their day like normal but no matter what they couldn't when at lunch the throne of a chair that Mark sat in as the decided upon King of the Castle, was still empty.

"This is ridiculous! He has to come out of the library sooner or later." Alice said as she summoned a bunch dolls with hatchets. "We are going to break it down."

"His Dark Magic will protect the door from that." Daiyousei said. "Mark-sama isn't an idiot." Alice sighed knowing she was right before dispelling her dolls

"Okay then….ideas any one?" Alice asked.

"Maybe an explosion?" Naruto offered but that was shot down.

"He would be able to stop that with his locking spell…same with my Nuclear Fusion." Okuu said. They sat for several minutes before Shadow Rain sighed and summoned a sword with a black rose hilt and a silver blade.

"Looks like we'll need Mark-sama's _other_ familiar for this. She's the only one capable of getting past his spell." Shadow Rain said before walking to the door. "Naruto-kun you may want to look away." Naruto was confused until Shadow Rain stabbed herself in the heart with the sword.

"Shadow Rain-chan!" Naruto screamed before a wave of demonic power surged forth from her as the sword disappeared as dark energy engulfed Shadow Rain. When it disappeared in her place was a woman that looked sixteen wearing black strapped boots, tight black leather pants, multiple straps on her chest and stomach, a silver pauldron on her right shoulder and black fingerless gloves with armor on them. She had long blonde hair and her eyes had black sclera and crimson irises. She had two horns coming out of her hair and two black feathered wings. "Shadow Rain-chan?"

"No. I am Master's other familiar, The Fallen Angel Mammon." Mammon said in a low but melodious voice. She raised her right hand as dark power gathered in her palm. "Magic…..Freeze." The spell on the door froze before it shattered and the Fallen Angel opened the door.

"Wow…wait if she can destroy his magic why does she serve him?" Naruto asked confused.

"The Master nursed me back to health knowing full well that I can bring about an apocalypse by freezing the world. His actions earned my allegiance." Mammon said simply. Naruto was surprised something that radiated so much dark power was moved by a simple act of kindness.

"She didn't mention that I nursed her back from missing an arm, and having a giant hole in her stomach courtesy of another angel." Mark's depressed voice rang out from the library. Okuu walked to the door and smiled at everyone.

"I'll talk with him." Okuu said before closing the door. She saw Mark in a large reading chair with a bunch of sake gourds next to him empty with a couple of full crates next to him. "Trying to drink your sorrow away?"

"Go away Utsuho." Mark said harshly. He only ever used her actual name if he was really angry. Normally she would listen but now was not the time to listen to him.

"No….I won't Mark. You can't drink your sorrow away! Tsukihitomi wouldn't want this!" Okuu said knowing what was to come next.

"And what would you know! The past four years I was forced to watch her suffer in that horror house of home and my daughter is treated like some subpar piece of trash! I could have saved them…..I could have eradicated the Hyuuga and been with her!" Mark ranted

"Stop rubbing it in!" Okuu screeched at Mark causing him to look at her. "I get it…we all do! You loved her but you are disgracing her memory by sitting here locked up like a child and drinking your life away! Hinata is still alive and will need you more now than ever. How can you help her if you're hopelessly trying to drink yourself to death?" Mark looked at her then at himself. He knew she was right and he didn't like it.

"You're right….dammit you're right!" Mark said simply. "Thanks Okuu….Thanks a lot." Mark stood up and looked at her and smiled. He walked up the Hell Raven and hugged her tightly. "I owe you one Okuu." He whispered in her ear as he let go and walked past her. He didn't notice her blush as he walked away.

"Stupid, smart person." Okuu said before clutching her head.

"What does it take to get a dark mage to fall for you? I swear if he doesn't get the message soon I am going to nuke this entire village!" Dark Okuu said before retreating back into Okuu's psyche. Mark opened the door and smiled at his housemates.

"Sorry about worrying everyone." Mark said. "So….what's for lunch?"

000000-Three years later…..Dreamscape.

Hinata was breathing hard within the Dreamscape. Mark had been teaching her magic for the past seven years at an accelerated rate due to how well she took to it. Her hair reached her back and was tied at the base of her neck. She wore shin length boots, a skirt, black tank top, and a lavender robe with a hood that his all of her ninja tools. Tonight Mark was testing her to see what sort of mage she should be.

"Seems like you can't hold out at a traditional…you don't have the proper mana capacity for it." Mark said. Hinata looked down until she hear Mark laugh. "No need to get depressed…..I can't be a traditional mage either. Though my reason is different."

"Why is that?" Hinata asked as she sat down.

"The source of my power comes from fear. The more people are afraid of me the faster I recharge my power. As such being a long ranged traditional didn't fit so I became a Spell Fencer where I use my magic alongside with weapons…which I just create. …then when my reserves went up I combined that with evocations and runes allowing me to be the God Slayer that I am today." Mark explained. "Unfortunately you don't have that option. You can only use runes due to your chakra stopping you from housing significant mana for the time being."

"But one day I could become a more powerful mage?" Hinata asked.

"Without a doubt. One day I suspect that you will be able to take me down." Mark said with a smile.

"So…should I try the weapon creation thing?"

"Hmmm….A Blade Mage…..not many of them….but definitely a viable option….actually it could be your best. Okay do you remember the knife rune I taught you?" Mark asked.

"Culter!" Hinata invoked as a small silver bladed knife appeared in her hand. She threw it at a target that was a hundred feet away, hitting dead center. "Is that good?"

"Very. I have a friend who would be proud." Mark said wondering what Sakuya would think at seeing that throw. "Now I will teach you a brand new weapon. This is the rapier rune. Confodere or 'to pierce.'" Mark sad a silver wave bladed rapier with a bat motif hilt and knuckleduster.

"Confodere!" Hinata invoked as twin gold hilted rapiers appeared in her hands. She entered the Jyuuken style's main stance. She focused her chakra into the weapons and found that it was easy for her. She started to do some simple stabs and began to go into more advanced katas. "This is…simple…I kinda like this Sensei." Mark looked down….enough was enough.

"Hinata…..There's something important that you need to know….remember when at first I told you that I had no idea how you had magic?" Mark asked.

"Yes. You said you were surprised as I was magical." Hinata said confused.

"I lied….I know why you have magic…you have a mage as a biological parent." Mark said. Hinata's eyes widened as Mark straightened up and looked into her eyes. "I am your biological father." Hinata stepped back

"That's…..not….why would you let Kaa-san die?" Hinata asked. "Why would you let her live such a miserable life?"

"I had no choice! I wanted to so much….when I heard of the engagement….I was stopped from eradicating the Hyuuga. I swore not to. I wanted to save you two but….I couldn't. I'm sorry." Mark said trying to keep calm.

"So…you really are my biological father?" Hinata asked. Mark only nodded weakly. "Then….would I be able to….run away and live with you?" Mark shook his head and straightened up.

"According to my research not until you officially make gennin. Once that happens you are allowed to leave your home because you are seen as an adult." Mark said with a smile. "Then yes you can move in. I'd love to have you as would my housemates."

"Really? You mean it?" Hinata asked with an expectant smile.

"Hell yeah!" Mark smiled. "Trust me you'll be well received when you come out to the world as Hyuuga-Knowledge Hinata."

"I like the sound of that. Hyuuga in memory of my Kaa-san and Knowledge because of my great Tou-san." Hinata said with a smile. "Hey Tou-san….can I tell you something?" Mark nodded with a smile. "I found…a boy I kinda…sort of…like."

"Really? Who's the lucky kid?" Mark asked.

"Uzumaki….Naruto…" Hinata said causing Mark to laugh out loud.

"I know the little punk….he's actually living with me and my current housemates." Mark said. "Who would have thought?" Hinata smiled and laughed a little. "Still I think we'll call it tonight. You have class tomorrow. Also in class…try to be a bit braver. Naruto has been telling me you freak and run away from him."

"I'll try. I promise….Tou-san." Hinata said as the Dreamscape began to disappear.

000000-The morning.

"Have a good day Naruto!" Cirno called out as Naruto left the castle. Naruto wore short boots, black cargo pants, a red shirt, orange coat with black flame motif, and a pair of goggles on his head. Underneath his clothes was a well toned physique. He had trained with Mark who ran him a little ragged but only because he asked him to. "Come back to your wife, you stud." Cirno said to herself receiving a barrage of sprays from Daiyousei.

"Is she ever going to learn?" Shadow Rain asked getting a hail of no from everyone. "Thought not…she is an idiot after all."

"Not just any idiot." Lunasa said.

"Not at all." Lyrica said.

"She's _the_ idiot!" Merlin said with a smile causing everyone to laugh

000000

Well that ends that. Next chapter will be much better though I think I did okay this time round. Any way you know the deal. Read and Review. Always remember

A wrong done in the name of God is worth two


	4. Chapter 4

**Through Evil Eyes**

I do not own Naruto at all. I also don't own anything related to Touhou Project. I only own Mark Frey Knowledge, Shadow Rain, and Mammon.

Time for another chapter of Through Evil Eyes. Now with thirty percent more Cirno! Just kidding. Time for graduation…but what secrets will come from this…and what gifts will be received?

Chapter 4: Da Ze

000000-Naruto's thirteenth birthday

Mark had been doing research on Konoha for the past few weeks hoping to understand the village's hatred towards Naruto before one of four possibilities happened, Alice skewered them, Okuu nuked them, Cirno froze them, or all three would work together and turn Konoha into a horrific smudge on the map. Soon Mark found multiple texts that didn't added up with what the villagers were saying as well as book on seals. He soon put two and two together and he became enraged. He revealed the truth to his housemates and they shared his sentiments but they agreed that they would wait to tell Naruto.

Now on his thirteenth birthday Mark and Naruto were walking along the lake's edge, something Naruto enjoyed doing. When they got to behind the castle Mark summoned a black sword that was slightly curved and had a golden edge and triquetra symbol at the base of the blade, as well as a golden hilt. Mark pointed the sword at Naruto.

"This Naruto is the Sword of Downfall….the blade of the man that single handedly brought the fall of Arthur's kingdom of Camelot. This is Arondight." Mark said looking at Naruto intently."I have brought forth this sword because I am about to tell you one hell of a secret…..the Kyuubi no Yoko that you have been taught to believe is not dead…oh no…he is sealed within you." Naruto backed up.

"You mean…..I am the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked but stopped. "No….I'm his jailer right?"

"Correct? Now then you have the power to release him and gain your revenge on the people of Konoha…..what will you do?" Mark asked.

"I'm going to become Hokage! I don't care if my life has been made hell by this goddamn fox! I will still fight for this village and those precious to me like you, Alice-nee, Cirno-nee and everyone else!" Naruto roared at Mark causing the man to smile. No sooner had Mark dispersed Arondight, a woman appeared from the lake. She wore a shimmering gown of blue and had hair of light green. Her eyes were as golden as Arondight's hilt. In her arms was a magnificent sword. The blade was a shining silver with sapphires inlaid next to the hilt, the hilt was golden with red ribbon wrapped around it. She sheathed the sword in a dark blue scabbard that had intricate golden designs on it.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I am Vivienne, the Lady of the Lake." The woman said as she presented him the sword. "This sword has chosen you to be its wielder. It has heard your words and wishes to assist you making them truth." Naruto took the sword and bowed to the woman before she turned to Mark. "Thank you for taking care of Lancelot's sword." She said before she descended back into the lake but her voice was heard one last time. "Take care of Excalibur young Uzumaki."

"I promise!" Naruto called out. He had been told the legends of the Sword of Promised Victory and felt honored that it had chosen him. "Guess you'll have to teach me swordsmanship now." Mark smiled and nodded. He lead Naruto inside to a surprise party that had not only the his housemates but his friends Inuzuka Kiba, a brown haired boy with markings on his face with a grey hoodie and shorts and had a small white dog named Akamaru with him, Nara Shikamaru, a lazy but genius pineapple headed boy due to his hair wearing a grey vest, ninja mesh, and grey pants, Akamichi Chouji, a chubby boy with brown hair, yellow shirt with the kanji for food on it green jacket and shorts, and surprisingly Uchiha Sasuke, a raven haired boy with slicked back spikey hair wearing a blue shirt with a fan on the back and grey shorts. Naruto had befriended the boy after much difficulty after the massacre of his clan at the hands of his older brother.

"How's it going, Teme?" Naruto asked Sasuke who shrugged trying not to be impressed until he saw the sword. Naruto saw that Sasuke was eyeing the sword. "Oh yeah guess what awesome gift I just got?"

"What did you….." Alice began before seeing the sword. "Mark is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah. The old lady showed up and handed it to him." Mark said with a smile on his face.

"No way! Naruto-otouto has Excalibur!" Okuu chirped out. The Konoha boys had also learned the legends of King Arthur from Alice. The four of them just watched as Naruto drew the sword.

"How the hell did you get that, Dobe?" Sasuke asked in awe.

"It chose me apparently. That means I'm really awesome!" Naruto proclaimed before being tackle hugged by Cirno.

"You know it does!" She squealed before getting sprayed in the face by Daiyousei. To this day Naruto still wondered why she did that. He asked Mark but the Dark Mage just chuckled and said it was nothing he had to worry about. Naruto shrugged as he sheathed the sword.

"Troublesome. Now he's going to show off at the Academy." Shikamaru said.

"No he's not because that sword will not leave this castle until Mark deems him ready to have it." Alice said bringing out the cake.

"Agreed. Just because the sword chose him doesn't mean he's a master of the art of the sword." Mark chuckled. Naruto pouted at not being able to take the sword outside the castle. Still he was happy that he had the sword and couldn't wait to learn how to use it. The rest of the party went rather smoothly. All the while Mark felt a degree of….wrongness from Sasuke…like he didn't quite fit. However he kept his thoughts to himself. The boys were rowdy until the Prismrivers gave them a private concert which didn't surprise Mark. No one wanted to fight during one of their performances. Soon everyone had gathered to listen to the sisters play. When the concert was over Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke left.

"That was so much fun! Hey Mark-nii can we train now?" Naruto asked.

"Had a feeling you'd want to start right away." Mark said as he led Naruto to the training field the castle had. The girls watched and smiled. Naruto had been nothing but surprises and smiles. They couldn't wait for him to pass his graduation test. They helped him study and work on his jutsu and even found a way to circumvent his weakness with the Bunshin. Despite Cirno's attempts to brainwash him, the group had groomed Naruto well.

000000-graduation exam day

Naruto calmly waited for the beginning of the graduation exam. When he had found out what it had entailed he was nervous until Alice drilled all the information he needed into his brain. She made sure he could quote the ninja code of conduct forwards and backwards. He looked over to his left at Sasuke who only nodded at him and then to his right at Hinata who nodded reassuringly. The three of them made the most interesting friends since Hinata was sort of the rebel of the Hyuuga, Sasuke was the Last Uchiha, and Naruto was the Unpredictable Maelstrom. Naruto smiled and reached to lis lap where he had Excalibur balanced. Mark didn't need to train him long since Naruto exhibited an affinity for swords.

The classroom door opened as two young men walked in wearing standard Konoha gear. The first had brown hair that was tied back and blue eyes. This is Umino Iruka. With him was a silver haired young man also with blue eyes. This man is Mizuki and both of them are Chuunin. Upon seeing them the gennin hopefuls went to their seats and quieted down.

"Now as you know today is your test to see if you will become gennin. The test consists of a written exam, a throwing exam, a spar, and finally the jutsu exam. Now then Mizuki will pass out the written portion." Iruka said as Mizuki began to hand out papers. No one noticed that he seemed to smile as he passed some of the girls, particularly Hinata. No one except Naruto and Sasuke. They looked at each other and nodded before finishing their tests. During the ranged test Mizuki once again gave Hinata a creeper smile and during their spar they say Mizuki lick his lips slightly as he tested Hinata. This was all Naruto and Sasuke needed to see before deciding to tell the Gensokyo group about Mizuki. Soon it was time for the jutsu examination as one by one the students were tested on the henge, kawarimi, and bunshin jutsus. Naruto patiently waited for his turn with a smirk on his face.

"Why the hell are you smirking, Dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto said nothing as his smirk widened before his name was called. He walked into the room with the smirk still on his face. Naruto first transformed into a duplicate of the Hokage and when they threw a practice kunai he easily switched with a nearby chair. When it came to the bunshin Naruto's smirk became a full blown smile.

"Check out this trick!" Naruto said before creating a cross symbol with his fingers. "Kage Bunshin!" Soon the room was filled with twenty Narutos.

"Where did you learn this?" Iruka asked causing the Narutos to smirk

"That is a secret!" They all chorused while winking and wagging their fingers.

"Well regardless you pass. Congratulations Naruto-san." Iruka said handing the blonde his hitai-ate. "I know you will do Konoha proud." Naruto nodded and burst out of the room smiling. Soon the day ended and Naruto burst through the door with his hitai-ate on his head and Excalibur on his waist to see Alice, Mark, Okuu, and Cirno waiting for him.

"Nice going Imouto!" Okuu said. No one noticed her wings assuming she was just a cosplayer like Cirno.

"Thanks Okuu-nee! It was all because of those study sessions Alice-nee did with me and the hellish training Mark-nii put me through." Naruto said.

"You wield the Sword of Promised Victory….you expect my training to be easy?" Mark chuckled. Naruto then looked at them sternly.

"Mizuki-sensei was acting creepy around Hinata." Naruto said. "Like licking his lips creepy." Mark clenched his fists before feeling a very familiar energy.

"Bloody pest." Mark muttered.

"Didn't thank one of those was here…wonder how we never sensed it in the past ten years?" Alice asked. Mark shrugged as they returned to the castle. They didn't notice that Sasuke watched them go by and the fangirls glared at Alice thinking he was looking at her. Throughout the years they had seen Sasuke talking to Naruto and Alice was usually nearby so they have always seen Alice as a threat to their chances with Sasuke.

000000-That night.

Hinata grabbed her bag and proceeded to sneak out of her room. Before seeing Hanabi who had a little bag of her own. The two were sneaking out and running away from the Hyuuga clan. The two were able to make it out of the front gate and ran to the nearby forest until they ran into Mizuki.

"Mizuki-sensei?" Hinata asked. "What are you doing here?" Mizuki began to giggle perversely before he attempted to grab onto Hinata. He did not see a young woman with long blonde hair with a braid on the side of her head and blue eyes wearing a frilled witch hat and black dress with white frills as well as a white frilled apron. She was riding on a broom as she kicked Mizuki in the head. This is Kirisame Marisa, The Ordinary Mage.

"Get away from the girl or I'll kick you again, da ze!" Marisa said pointing at Mizuki until his body melted and was replaced with a green colored slime that had a feminine form. "Eww I kicked that!"

"Her." A voice said from behind. Marisa turned to see Mark and the others ready to fight. "All Slime Youkai are women." Mark said as he conjured fire. "Green ones are highly perverted and devour magic….and it looks like you found my daughter to be an irresistible meal…..how foolish of you."

"You have daughter?" Marisa asked before looking at Hinata. "Never pegged you as the fatherly type." Mark shrugged before looking back at the Slime Youkai.

"Hey Okuu ready to kill this bitch?" Mark said as the flames in his hand raged. "Igna Dei Adventum!" The flames became a sword as Okuu created a large crimson orb of nuclear power. Okuu hurled the orb at Mizuki before Mark sent the sword flying into the orb and the attacks fused into a pillar of golden fire.

"Vindicta Dei Solis!" The two called out as the golden pillar incinerated Mizuki.

"Wow!" Hanabi said mesmerized by what she had just seen. "You can do stuff like that Nee-chan?" Hinata shook her head. She had no idea just how weak she was as a mage until this moment. She also found what she wanted to strive to be.

"That was amazing Tou-san." Hinata squeaked out. Mark turned to Hinata and smiled before the girl ran and hugged him. Mark patted Hinata's head happy to be holding his daughter in his arms.

"Come my precious daughter…let's head home." Mark said before seeing Hanabi.

"Hi….I'm…Nee-chan's younger sister, Hyuuga Hanabi." Hanabi said nervously. She felt arms grab her from behind as Alice hugged her.

"You can come with us too, sweetie." Alice said reassuringly. "Come along Marisa we have room for you to."

"Whatever you say. Maybe you can fill me in on everything, da ze." Marisa said getting off of her broom and following the group. No sooner had they left that a contingent of ANBU had arrived they looked around before seeing a note on the ground that said "You took too long" and had a picture of one of Alice's dolls drawn on it.

000000-Next day-Academy.

Naruto and Hinata had a long night as they had explained all that had happened to them to Marisa and Hanabi. They had only received minimal amount of sleep. So they were catching up while they had the chance. Soon Iruka walked in and said he was to be announcing teams. When it got to team seven-

"Team Seven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hyuuga Hinata with jounin Hatake Kakashi. Team Eight will be Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Haruno Sakura with jounin Yuhi Kurenai. We'll skip nin since they are still in service so Team Ten will be Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino. You will meet your senseis within the hour." Iruka said as he left. As the hour ticked by the other teams met their senseis until all that remained was Team Seven with Sasuke sitting by the window and Naruto and Hinata were talking on the other side of the room. Sasuke looked at the two others and back constantly for multiple uncomfortable moments. Finally he sighed and walked over to them.

"Sup, Teme? Get bored of being alone?" Naruto asked before he noticed that Sasuke was getting shifty eyed. "Something wrong?"

"You seem to be worried about something, Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked before Sasuke mad a handsign before he was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. When it dispersed there was a long spikey haired ravenette beauty with a modest chest, a little smaller than Hinata's, wearing Sasuke's clothes.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke but….I'm actually a girl." The girl said surprising her two teammates. "I had to keep my identity due to the Clan Restoration Act. If the councilors ever found out that I was actually a girl…..I'd become a baby factory for them." Sasuke jumped back when Naruto's hand went straight to Excalibur as he wrestled with the idea of killing the council, before he let the hilt go.

"So wait…why reveal your gender to us?" Naruto asked confused before seeing Sasuke blush.

"Well….I was wondering if…maybe if I asked Alice-san….if she would make me a dress like her's? I think it's cute." Sasuke asked blushing harder. The other two were surprised.

"_Oh my Kami she's a girly girl on the inside!_" Naruto screamed in his head.

"I am sure she would." Hinata said. "From what I have learned about Alice-san, she's the kind of woman who'd enjoy making a dress for a cute girl." Hinata said. Sasuke perked up at hearing that before she reactivated her henge as a man with gravity defying white hair and a mask on the lower half of his face and his hitai-ate over one eye and wore standard Konoha gear.

"Well from my first impression…I hate you." Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja said. "You have thirty seconds to meet me on the roof. The three looked at each other and smirked as they hopped out the window and climbed up applied chakra to their feet to walk up. Alice was a good tutor in books but when it came to practical application Mark was the best tutor there was. When they arrived at the roof Kakashi was surprised.

"Okay not bad. Now for introductions. You know likes, dislikes, dreams, and hobbies." Kakashi said.

"How about you go first, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said.

"Me? Well let's see….my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have things I like and things I don't and have some dreams." Kakashi said causing his students to look at him in a deadpan fashion. "Blondie you're up first."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are my housemates, ramen, training, learning new skills and reading. My dislikes are perverts, the three minute wait for ramen to cook, and those who take advantage of others. My dream is to become Hokage!" Naruto proclaimed getting a smile from Hinata and a nod from Sasuke. Kakashi gestured for Hinata to go.

"Oh! I'm Hyuuga Hinata and my likes include my imouto and my friends. My dislikes are the rest of my clan. My dream is to lead the Hyuuga through a reform to create a better Hyuuga clan." Hinata said. Finally it was Sasuke's turn

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. My likes are few and my dislikes are many. I only have a goal and not a dream…..to restore my clan and kill a certain person." Sasuke said darkly.

"My you're an interesting bunch. Any way tomorrow we will have a test." Kakashi said.

"We already too a test." Naruto said confused.

"This is a special one that where you have to beat me." Kakashi said. "That test was used to weed the hopeless cases. This one is to weed out those who aren't cut out for the life of a shinobi. It only has a thirty-three percent chance of success." He handed them all slips of paper. "Follow the instructions on that slip and don't eat anything in the morning. If you do you'll regret it." Kakashi then disappeared.

"So now I guess we train huh?" Hinata asked getting nods from her teammates. "Then let's head to the castle and get some teamwork training done." Her teammates agreed and they proceeded to head to the castle in order for them to get in some team training.

000000

Well that ends this chapter. You all should know the drill, Read and Review. And always remember

Pardoning the bad is punishing the good


	5. Chapter 5

**Through Evil Eyes**

I do not own Naruto at all. I also don't own anything related to Touhou Project. I only own Mark Frey Knowledge, Shadow Rain, and Mammon.

It's a Fairy

It's a Vampire

No it's chapter 5 of Through Evil Eyes! Glad that my last chap was well received. Since you've been good Uncle Giratina Zero has decided to give you the next chap…oh and also because I forgot least time I will put the translation of Mark's spells from chap 4 at the end as well as any new spells that are used in this chap.

Chapter 5: In That Case…..Let me Show You Some Magic!

000000-Lake of Possibilities

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke, in her male disguise, entered the pocket dimension to see that Alice had just returned home with Hanabi and a smile on both their faces. Hinata ran up to them.

"Alice-san I assume you were able to get the rights to let me and Hanabi stay here then?" Hinata asked. Alice turned to her and nodded as he smile seemed to widen. Once inside They all walked into the main living room to see the rest of the household. The Prismrivers were tuning and maintaining their instruments next to the large fireplace, Okuu, Cirno, Daiyousei, and Shadow Rain were playing Old Maid with Daiyousei winning. Mark was reading a book in another large throne of a chair, since he was king of the castle. Marisa was off running an errand.

"Good news. I got the permission we needed to raise Hanabi and keep Hinata!" Alice said sitting in a smaller throne of a chair next to Mark. "It was so easy, it was like manipulating one of my dolls."

000000-Flashback to meeting

Alice was staring down the Civilian and Shinobi Councils as they glared at her. Some were impressed that she refused to kowtow to their gazed, others were unnerved that all she did was look at them, and a small few were thinking of ways to make her bend to their gazes. Soon Hiruzen walked in and began the meeting.

"Now then Margatroid-san you said that both Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Hanabi willingly walked to your home and asked to live there?" Hiruzen asked looking at the report she had filed. Alice nodded to confirm her statement. "Then after that you came here this morning to formally request permission to do so is that correct?" He had been so surprised by the idea and knew the Hyuuga would oppose but since one of them was an official gennin unless failed during her test he could call a council meeting. This lead them to the current event

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Alice said turning to face the old man. "The two had been thinking about it for some time now according to them and neither I nor my housemates have a problem with it. In fact the head of the house was thrilled at the idea since he has a rather doting personality." Alice then turned back to the council.

"Liar! You must have coerced them!" Haruno Mebuki screeched. She didn't like Alice one bit, especially how she could make men turn their heads just by walking by acting all cute and innocent in only her twenties. She had caught her husband look her way multiple times.

"I would have nothing to gain from coercing them." Alice said simply ignore the pink haired woman's glare. "However since they came of their own free will I do have something to gain, the chance to give them happiness." Alice looked around and decided it was almost time to enact her plan. She had an ace up her sleeve and was ready to use it.

"But we get nothing from allowing you to raise them you, bitch!" Mebuki said. Alice only smiled as the pink haired woman had taken the bait and wondered for a moment if she was related to Cirno. She then realized that was insulting…..to Cirno.

"Mangekyo Sharingan….Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan." Alice said softly but loud enough for the councilors to hear. "These are evolutions of the Uchiha, Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan, that are triggered through certain conditions….who is to say that the Byakugan is not similar? What if by letting them live with me of their own volition we learn of a new evolution of the Byakugan?" Alice asked causing the entire room to hold its breath. The idea of a superior evolution of the Byakugan was extremely tempting. Even Hiashi thought it was tempting. The room was silent as Alice awaited the inevitable outcome.

"I say we let her keep the heiresses." Shimura Danzo, a man covered in both bandages and scars, said. "She could very well be onto something."

"Would be nice to see something stale get cooked into new life." Akamichi Chouza said getting a nod from his old friend Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Troublesome…her suggestion has merit." Nara Shikaku said gaining a very rare nod from Aburame Shibi. This surprised a great deal because the Aburame head almost never showed any signs of having made a decision until after the vote. Alice watched knowing she had them. The village, while peaceful, was just as power hungry, if not more so, than their neighbors. They were just honorable about it. As soon as she had dangled the juicy meat of a theory that something already powerful could evolve under her care the rabid dog that was Konoha wanted it.

"All of those in favor of Margatroid-san gaining clearance to let the Hyuuga heiresses live with her raise your hands." Hiruzen said and nearly fell back as almost everyone in the room, including Hyuuga Hiashi, raised their hands in agreement. "It's settles. Margatroid-san you may raise the two heiresses in your home with your housemates."

"Much appreciated, Hokage-sama." Alice said as she walked away.

000000-End Flashback

"And that's how it happened." Alice said as Hanabi handed her a glass of water, since she was getting one for herself during the story and Alice wanted one too.

"Wow. That's funny." Okuu said from her spot next to the fireplace as she tricked Cirno into grabbing the Old Maid.

"Wow Alice-san! Thank you so much!" Hinata said hugging the older woman.

"It was my pleasure Hinata." Alice said hugging the girl.

"You are truly Guinevere to Mark's Arthur." Hinata said not realizing she had said something quite taboo. Okuu stiffened and Mark's head slipped from his hand.

"I'm no Guinevere!" Alice said. "I'm just the most sociably acceptable of the group. I'd have to marry your father to be Guinevere!"

"I am not Arthur either! My blood….doesn't go with that title." Mark said. "So uh….particular reason why Sasuke here?"

"Well….-" Sasuke started looking at her teammates for confidence.

"Finally tell them you're a girl?" Shadow Rain asked causing everyone to look at her except for Mark. "In case it failed your notice Naruto-san and Hinata-sama, I am the Fairy of Shadows. I can see your true form when I look at your shadow and I immediately informed Mark-sama when I Sasuke-san's shadow."

"I told her to keep it quiet since it was Sasuke's secret to tell and not ours." Mark said regaining his composure. Alice and himself? Ridiculous! If Shinki ever thought….he preferred not dying anytime soon. Sasuke undid her henge receiving kawaiis from everyone but Mark, Hinata, and Naruto.

"Hey don't crowd her!" Naruto said. "She wanted to ask Alice-nee something." Alice looked to her.

"I…I…I want….a dress like your's….I want to look cute like you." Sasuke said blushing up a storm. She was so used to being a boy it was hard for her to admit she wanted to be cute. Alice smiled.

"Sure. I can make one for you by tomorrow. Okuu-san would you be so kind as to come with me?" Alice asked the Hell Raven. Okuu nodded and followed. She wanted to talk to Alice anyway. When the two of them were outside the Lake Okuu grabbed onto Alice. One look into her eyes told Alice it was Dark Okuu and she was angry.

"How dare you try to be his Guinevere?" Dark Okuu said with scorn. "He is mine! I saw him first!"

"I know you love him. I know. I'm not trying to be his Guinevere. It isn't my place." Alice said looking down. "But if you keep stalling…..if you keep dodging all the chances you have of expressing yourself and finally telling him you love him…..then I _WILL_ become his Guinevere! Except….while you still see him as Arthur….I know who he is truly related to."

"Then you….you….." Dark Okuu started backing away

"Yes…I LOVE MARK FREY KNOWLEDGE!" Alice screamed out. "Thanks….I finally was able to admit that to myself. I thought I was going to keep kidding myself and saying that he's only my Kaa-san's best friend….but I love him."

"As do I. As do I." Dark Okuu said. "I guess I'll just retreat back for now. Just remember….You only get a shot if he rejects me." Dark Okuu retreated into Okuu's psyche and the two left to collect fabric not knowing Mark had been hiding behind a tree the whole time.

"Alice…..Okuu…How can you fall for a man with blood as cursed and treacherous as mine?" He asked himself before walking back into the Lake to see the newly formed Team Seven. "How can I help you guys?"

"We need help on our teamwork." Sasuke said. Mark smiled as he nodded. The four proceeded to the training field where the three gennin took up their different fighting stances. Sasuke entered her clan's style, Hinata entered the standard Jyuuken stance after summoning her rapiers, and Naruto entered a custom stance that looked similar to Muy Thai. Mark did not enter a stance but it was easy to see he was ready to fight.

"Rules are simple. I take three hits or you three drop." Mark said as he radiated dark magic. "Begin!" The trio of gennin rushed Mark who seemed to just melt into the ground. "Too predictable my students." Mark's voice echoed from the ground before he reappeared standing on the wall of the castle leaning against it. "You forget that so long as we have shadows I can move around." Mark said pointing to the ground and the massive shadow the castle cast. The trio smiled as Naruto surged forth with a burst of speed. Mark prepared to counter him before seeing one of the white orbs heading for Naruto. He yelled for Naruto to stop but the boy didn't listen until he saw the orb, right before it hit him.

Naruto fall onto his back as he grabbed his head. The pain he felt was like a sharp knife in his skull before it calmed down a few moments later. Naruto slowly got up with a smile on his face.

"No wonder you keep saying to avoid those things. The pain is immense but to think….well at least I am better prepared for tomorrow." Naruto as he reentered his fighting stance. Mark smiled at them. He had no doubts they would do well the next day and now his faith had grown due to what had happened to Naruto.

000000-Next day at the training field

Team Seven, with Sasuke in her male guise, had arrived on time for their test but Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. Surprisingly the trio of preteens wasn't surprised. The three of them pulled out small bentos and began to eat them for energy. They finished and washed the bentos in the nearby stream and put them away before waiting another hour for Kakashi to show up. He seemed to expect them to freak out on him but they remained calm and unaffected.

"Man…you three are a cold trio." Kakashi said receiving no reaction from the three of them. Kakashi shrugged as he set an alarm clock on a stump. And pulled out a pair of bells and tied them onto the bottom of his vest. "Your test is simple. Get the bells from me before the alarm goes off. No bell means you are going back to the Academy."

"Strange that you only have two." Sasuke said.

"Correct. This means that no matter what one of you will be going back." Kakashi said with a serious tone. "Now then when I get to three you need to come at me with the intention to kill to have a chance. One…..Two…THREE!" Kakashi was prepared for most scenarios…..but not one where they stood there looking at him with smiles on their faces.

"Expecting us to hide? Sorry to say Kakashi-sensei but you won't be getting us to work against each other….but since you told us what your test is we'll take your bells too. Kage Bunshin!" Naruto called out as twenty clones appeared and rushed Kakashi. Kakashi also seemed nonchalant as he pulled out a book and began to read it. Naruto smirked as he sprung his trap. Kakashi jumped back as a pair of hands went for his ankles from the ground.

"_He had clones waiting for me in the ground? I didn't expect such a tactic!_" Kakashi thought as he landed before seeing Hinata rush him. "Give up. I am well aware of your Jyuuken style and now hoe to fight against it." A dark almost predatory smile spread across Hinata's lips. He thought he was seeing an indigo wolf with pearl eyes rushing him.

"In that case…..let me show you some magic!" Hinata said as she thrust her palm forward. Kakashi was just outside her reach. "Confodere!" Hinata summoned her rapiers as the one in her right hand cut Kakashi's cheek. "Ever see a rapier before, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Once. They are extremely useful weapons for fighting in close-quarters. Where did you get them?" Kakashi asked putting his book away.

"I created them using my power." Hinata said as she smiled wolfishly. Kakashi's visible eye widened in shock allowing Sasuke to get behind him.

"Gokyakuu no Jutsu! Sasuke called before breathing out a giant fireball at Kakashi singing him slightly as he dodged. "We were trained to fight together and that's what we do!" Kakashi had never seen such teamwork before and he had a feeling they weren't done with him.

"Mercurius!" Hinata called as her left rapier turned to ice and gave off a sub-zero aura. Kakashi avoided getting cut be he could feel the chill of the blade. "And now for Mars!" Her right rapier became one made of flame. Kakashi was about to dodge before he felt multiple hands grab his legs.

"Got you!" Naruto called out.

"When you sacrifice these two heavenly bodies…..you get Iuppiter!" Hinata threw her two rapiers to create one longer one of lightning that she struck him shocking his nervous system badly. "Now begone! Evanscere!" The fire and ice rapiers turned into a firebird and ice dragon that swirled around before the pillar froze before exploding in fire. "You get the bells Sasuke-kun?"

"Of course. Who do you think I am?" Sasuke asked holding the bells.

"Okay….it is official…you are the strangest bunch of gennin yet." Kakashi said as he walked out from the smoke. "I thought for sure that move was going to kill me."

"Now now we can't have that." A woman's voice said. Everyone turned to see a purple dress wearing blonde woman with a mob cap and parasol. "Nice to meet the daughter of my good friend. I'm Yakumo Yukari."

"Not surprising to see you here, Yukari." Mark said appearing from the Boundary Youkai's shadow before looking at the gennin. "I see that you beat the scarecrow's test."

"Yeah they got me. So am I to assume you're the guy who trained them?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah but I'm surprised they did so well. Come one I'll show you how they beat you…..I wasn't expecting it myself." Mark said as he lead them all to the Lake. When Kakashi saw it he felt like his eye was about to pop out of his head. When they entered the castle they were surprised to see the Hokage and Teams Eight and Ten. "Ah good you all got the summons!"

"When Margatroid-san invited me over I was surprised and more so when she grabbed Teams Eight and Ten and showed us to this castle." Hiruzen said.

"Naruto-baka has been living in this place? No I bet he's a-" Sakura, a long pink-haired girl with green eyes wearing a red dress like garment with green shorts, started before

"ICICLE RAIN!" Cirno said as icicles rained down around Sakura. She turned to see an angry Cirno backed by Shadow Rain who had ten floating swords arranged in two wings of five blades, Okuu who had her arm-cannon of a focus at the ready and charging. They were not happy.

"Sakura-san….I may have forgotten to warn you but everyone in this castle is deathly protective of Naruto." Kiba said.

"Particularly Cirno." Chouji added.

"Give me one more reason why pinky and I'll freeze your tongue before shattering it." Cirno said.

"The sun is bad for your skin….and I wield the power of thousands of them….trust me you don't have enough moisturizer for the amount of radiation I will send through you." Dark Okuu said with a smile.

"Surprised that you didn't react Alice." Mark said with a smile before seeing the spell card in her hand. "Never mind. Oh and the name is Sakura yes?" Sakura nodded her head. "Know that out of every one in this room you better be glad I'm not angry with you. If I was….there would be no way to prove you were alive in the first place so I would never be charged with your disappearance." Alice coughed loudly.

"Let's take a seat in the dining hall." Alice said with smile. Everyone nodded and filed into the dining hall. The extravagance caught the newcomers off guard. Once again Mark took the king's chair while Alice sat in the queen's. "Now the reason why you were asked here is because we have a few secrets to tell."

"The first may be a bit obvious….except for Naruto and Hanabi no one in this castle is human." Mark said. For the next hour everyone discussed the matter and everyone was surprised to learn of Hinata's mixed heritage…..but what really got them going-

"SASUKE-KUN'S A GIRL!" Ino, a blonde with pupiless blue eyes wearing a purple top and skirt combo and sarashi wraps and Sakura said at the exact same time.

"Sorry. But yes I am a girl, been one the entire time." Sasuke said. "Still I hope we can all be friends."

"Well I can give it a shot." Kiba said with a grin accompanied by a yip from Akamaru. His sentiment was shared by the others.

"Well now. I guess there are more secrets in this village than even I was expecting…..but thank you for revealing some to me Mark-san." Hiruzen said. Mark smiled and nodded.

"You can count on my silence." Yuhi Kurenai, a raven haired woman with crimson eyes that had a black circle in them wearing a dress of white strips and a single red sleeve, said with a smile.

"Mine too. You all seem cool." Sarutobi Asuma, a main with a beard and cigarette in his mouth wearing standard Konoha gear with an added white sash, said with a smile.

"Thank you. We do so hope to be able to have fully open relations between Konoha and the Gensokyo." Yukari said. Once the visitors had left Marisa walked in.

"Well that was interesting." She said before tossing Mark a scroll. "All done to the letter, ze. Actually surprised everyone signed it." Mark nodded before handing the scroll to Hinata.

"What is this?" Hinata asked before opening it to see a bunch of names.

"This my graduation present to you, the Gensokyo summoning scroll. It has a full dossier on each member so you know who you can summon in groups and who should never be summoned together." Mark said as Alice handed Sasuke a box. The Uchiha girl opened it to see a black and red dress just like Alice's blue and white one.

"For Sasuke-chan you get the dress you wanted." Alice said with a smile. Naruto smiled at the two of them before Mark handed Naruto a roll of paper.

"Naruto I'm giving you the castle." Mark said with a smile. "I think it deserves to be owned by Excalibur's wielder."

"I….thank you but….I want you to hold onto it for me." Naruto said. "Least until I'm old enough to handle the responsibility of having my own castle." Mark nodded and put the deed into a box that he locked. They had a trying day but they were official shinobi now.

Konoha Project!

Stage 1

Trolling with Flandre!

It was a calm day in Konoha but little did the ninja village know that they had a whirlwind about to blow through. Flandre Scarlet, unstable and insanely powerful vampiress, had wound up there and was bored so she wanted to play. She saw her four new playmates and acted. Her first playmate was Mitarashi Anko, a woman whore wore a body mesh suit with a skirt and long coat. Flandre ran by and stole the woman's last stick of dango and ate it before running off. Her second playmate was Hatake Kakashi and she started their game by kicking his book out of his hands into a nearby trashcan. Her third playmate was Maito Gai, a bowl cut sporting man in green spandex with a Konoha vest. Flandre took a brush and wrote "Youth sucks" on his green spandex suit. Her final playmate was Sarutobi Asuma with whom she had taken his cigarette and stomped on it until it was out.

Soon the four Konoha nin were chasing around a blonde far worse than Naruto had ever been but Flandre had a trick up her dress sleeve to keep the game going. She activated her spell, Four of a Kind creating three perfect clones of her before they split up. Anko went after the first clone but lost sight of her and ran under the lamp she was hanging off of. Kakashi who had barely lost sight of the second Flandre ran past the tree that a Flandre had hidden behind, whom then peeked out and giggled. Gai had been too busy preaching about youth to notice he had passed a furniture store where a Flandre had been hiding beneath the bed. Asuma thought he had the last Flandre but ran past a street mural that Flandre had stuck herself too and didn't even notice her.

The four nin regrouped saying they couldn't find her until they heard the giggling of four Flandre Scarlets who turned back into one. They once more began to chase her but once more Flandre had the game all planned out. First Flandre ran up a wall but she was easily followed by the nin except Anko who had not noticed that the part she stepped on was freshly painted causing her to slip off and fall into a bunch of buckets of paint. Flandre ran down main street next followed by the three male jounin until Kakashi stepped on a banana peel and landed face first, and with the speed he was going he kept skidding with his face against the street. Flandre then decided to take off and flew surprising Asuma and Gai. Gai was so stunned he didn't notice the reinforce telephone pole until after he had slammed into it at full force. Asuma alone was still hot on Flandre's trail and he was so intent on it he didn't notice that she had run into a place he should not follow, the women's public bath.

Flandre giggled at having out foxed her "playmates" until she saw Mark. "Daddy!" Mark looked and saw Flandre he knelt down and hugged her. "Daddy I need you to hide me!" Mark was going to ask but she had a cute little cat face so he just nodded and pointed to an alley. No sooner after she had hid Mark was confronted by her "playmates"

"Mark-san have you seen a blonde girl in a red dress, mob cap, with iron wings with crystals on them?" Kakashi asked through a bandaged face. Mark took in Asuma's bruises, Anko covered in wet paint, and Gai with giant lump.

"Nope, haven't seen her." Mark said looking concerned on the outside while on the inside he was laughing. Meanwhile Flandre was giggling in the alley.

Stage 1 Complete!

Well that was fun, ze! The omake is inspired by the youtube vid Flandre's Rampage submitted by Suika Ibuki. Please check it out. Now then onto the spell translations and descriptions

Chapter 4's

Igna Dei Adventum: Coming of the Fire God. A fire sword imbued with the powers of the ancient fire deities. AA-Class

Vindicta Dei Solis: Vengeance of the Sun God. A fusion technique of Mark and Okuu's. Creates a rising pillar of nuclear fire that leaves no radiation, by sending it all into space while destroying anything organic within its radius the two want destroyed. S-Class

Chapter 5's

Confodere: To Pierce. A simple rapier spell. Hinata's base weapon. E-Class

Mercurius: Mercury. The ice weapon spell. Allows the user to turn their weapon into ice. D-class

Mars: Mars. The fire weapon spell. User turns their weapon into one made of flames. D-class

Iuppiter: Jupiter. The lightning weapon spell. User gains a lightning made weapon. D-class

Evanesce: Disappear. The ice-fire combination spell. User freezes their opponent in ice that is imbued with flames that explode on contact. C-class.

Well you know the drill. Read and Review. And always remember

Even a chance meeting is due to the fate of a previous life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Through Evil Eyes**

I do not own Naruto at all. I also don't own anything related to Touhou Project. I only own Mark Frey Knowledge, Shadow Rain, and Mammon.

Okay time to stop resting. Here's chap 6. Oh and as for Satsuki/Sasuke….when the henge is down it's Satsuki but while it is up it's Sasuke

Chapter 6: So….Nice Weather?

000000

The Rookie Nine were currently facing a group of teachers they had never expected. Across from them on the castle's training field was Meiling, Sakuya, A young woman with dark blue eyes and short white hair and carries a katana with a cherry blossom insignia and flower attached and a wakizashi, wearing a dark green and white skirt with several ghost insignias along the edges , a matching sweater vest along with a white shawl around her shoulders like Alice had and a black ribbon placed off-center on her hair followed by a formless phantom, and a girl who looked to be about ten with brown eyes, long ginger hair with a giant pink bow tied with a chain with a blue cube on the end, has two horns coming out, decorated with a dark purple ribbon on one and a chain on the other and wears a tattered black singlet and a long black skirt with dark purple trim and has chains on both wrists that are hanging on a red pyramid and a yellow sphere with a belt on her waist.

The white haired young woman is Konpaku Youmu, a half-human half-phantom as shown by the formless spirit always with her human body. The young looking ginger is Ibuki Suika, an oni and one of the Four Devas of the Mountain. The oni reached behind her back and pulled out a purple gourd with a couple of ancient spell tags on it. She put it to her mouth and began to drink.

"Ah! Sake before a fight is the best!" Suika chirped happily. As an oni she was a heavy drinker and her gourd had a limitless supply.

"Hey! Mark-san how can you let a minor drink?" Kiba asked causing Mark, Alice, Marisa, Okuu, Cirno, Daiyousei, and Shadow Rain to laugh. The Prismrivers had moved back to their home, the Poltergeist Manor but visited often. Kiba raised an eyebrow as did the three senseis who were also on the sidelines. He turned towards everyone else before Aburame Shino, a brown haired boy with sunglasses wearing a grey jacket with a large collar, and shorts decided to speak up.

"I think that despite her age she is well over the minimum legal age to drink." Shino said. It had been a month since everyone had become clued into the existence of the Gensokyo and they had taken the new visitors rather well.

"Also just because she drinks doesn't mean she can't kick your ass." Mark chuckled out. He was wondering how'd the gennin would do against the four experienced fighters. "Okay the rules are simple. Aim to kill, you won't die due to my runes casting a non-lethality barrier. Should you gennin land three hits on a member of the opposing team they are out. If you four knock the living hell out of a rookies they are out." The thirteen nodded. "Then let's get the party started! Begin!"

The combatants did not move an inch as they all analyzed each other. Before Sakuya seemed to disappear in a blink only to be right behind the gennin. Surrounding them was an obscene amount of knives. The gennin and jounin present were both shocked and impressed.

"What just happened?" Kakashi asked as the gennin tried to avoid all of the knives but all were at least three times. "She didn't move at all. Not even the Hiraishin ability of the Yondaime is that fast!"

"That's because it isn't speed." Alice said. "Sakuya has the ability of Temporal Manipulation. She can freeze and move time to suit her needs. That's why she is head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, a mansion that is owned by vampires and taken care of by fairies."

"She's also an ex-vampire hunter. Remilia was so impressed by her she didn't kill her, took her in and changed her name. I have no idea what the original is and I don't much care. Sakuya is my friend regardless of her past and name." Mark said before wincing at Meiling had kicked Kiba into Naruto and Shikamaru before the trio flew into wall. "That looked painful."

"Confodere!" Hinata invoked as she attacked Suika with her signature weapon. Suika smiled before pulling out a card.

"Vaporous Sign: Six Leagues in the Fog!" Suika called out before taking a swig of sake and turning into a mist cloud as multiple others appeared. The clouds began to fire balls of light at the Half Magician who barely dodged them. She didn't see that she was lead into a trap as Youmu as she struck with her twin swords. Hinata barely had time to block but was saved by Naruto who had Excalibur out.

"Damn….I wasn't expecting our number advantage to be useless." Shikamaru said avoiding a flurry of throwing knives. He however missed Meiling and was sent upwards by her Roc Fist technique. She then blocked Satsuki's kick to her side.

"Colorful Sign: Colorful Wind Chime!" Meiling intoned as her chi began to flux and was the color of a rainbow before she began to spin causing the chi to turn into a whirlpool. Satsuki was thrown back into Sakuya who kicked her up into the sky where Suika intercepted by grabbing the Uchiha before slamming her to the ground.

"They may be new at this but they are all unskilled." Youmu said as she blocked a kunai strike from Kiba before tilting her head to avoid being hit by Akamaru. "Medium's Bind!" Youmu's ghost half struck Kiba and stayed next to him. He began trying to attack it but to no avail. "Strange Half-Body!" The ghost half shot Kiba with three powerful projectiles sent him into a tree where Meiling kicked him into being embedded into the tree. The ghost half returned to Youmu's side.

"Fuck me!" Kiba coughed out. "You guys aren't even taking it easy on us are you?"

"No we are not. We were informed of this world and we all agree that taking it easy on you would be unwise." Sakuya said. "We have to prepare you for the world in which you fight where death waits for you every day."

"If you wish to become strong then you have to put your all into your training." Meiling said sagely.

"Doesn't matter if you have natural talent or power. If you neglect your training then it's all pointless." Youmu said aiming her blades at Shino.

"Time for an Akamichi special. Baika no Jutsu!" Chouji called out as his torso expanded into a giant ball shape. He was about to perform his follow up until Suika smirked.

"You mean an Ibuki special. Missing Power!" Suika exclaimed before she grew to the twice the size of Chouji and picked him up. "You really bastardized the power I gave your people you know." Suika then slammed Chouji down before kicking him like a soccer ball into the edge of the barrier. Chouji's jutsu undid itself as he fell to the ground.

"How can you use Chouji's clan jutsu?" Sakura asked nursing multiple wounds. She and Ino had taken the biggest beatings due to their lack of physical training and fan girl ideals, which while they had thrown away still presented them with problems.

"I taught it to the original Akamichi before Konoha was formed. I also passed on the secrets of Goken and Jyuuken." Suika said entering the Jyuuken stance after returning to her normal size. Naruto charged her but she spun to dodge and tapped his arm.

"Hah! What was that?" Naruto asked before he felt a searing before the spot Suika touched exploded sending him flying.

"That is the true Jyuuken." Suika said with a smile. Hinata's eyes widened. She had no idea that the Jyuuken was supposed to be that powerful. "But the Hyuuga screwed up. The founder was a beautiful woman and an old lover of mine but now it's taught she was a man and they changed the Jyuuken to the weaker version that they use because the elders want no part in a fighting style created by a woman." Suika's eyes lowered into a glare which was unlike the normally childish oni. Soon, however, she returned to normal. "Sorry. I got a bit intense there." Naruto got up as his wound healed thanks to the Kyuubi.

"That's what Hinata-chan's clan is _supposed _to do? If they still did that…..I doubt we'd have anywhere near as many casualties as we've had in the past." Naruto said entering his basic sword stance with Excalibur. Mark had been teaching Naruto how to wield the sword but had told him to not ask for a special style but to create his own. So far he had only seen two styles, Youmu's twin sword style and Mark's ever changing style.

"I can see why that legendary sword chose you. You are tenacious and you seem to have a dream you want accomplished." Youmu praised with a small smile before entering her stance. "But I will not make this an easy fight. My honor as a swordsman is on the line."

"Thank you, Youmu-chan. I don't want an easy path….I want to prove myself in order to achieve my dream. Something that has been hammered into me by my family here." Naruto said gaining a nod from those on the sidelines who had lived with him.

"That is very mature and wise of you." Youmu said before rushing Naruto. Naruto blocked her strike. Youmu struck at his leg with a kick but Naruto countered with one of his own. Naruto jumped back before sheathing Excalibur. He then put his hands into a very familiar handsign.

"Kage Bunshin!" Naruto called out as nineteen more Narutos appeared, each with their own version of Excalibur. Youmu nodded at the twenty different Narutos keeping her cool. She waited until just before they could strike.

"Hesitation Cutting Sword! Slash of Departing From Hesitation!" Youmu called out as her larger sword Roukanken, Lookout Tower Sword, Was engulfed in a blue aura that extended to three times its normal length before she slashed away the Naruto clones and sent the real one into a tree. "An obvious but effective tactic. If I did not know the techniques I do that may have gotten me." Naruto struggled to get up as he healed but he was still at his limit as he passed out.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata and Satsuki called out as everyone paused to see the blonde pass out. Everyone except Suika that is.

"Gathering Oni!" Suika intones as a black hole is formed in the middle of all of the rookies and pulls them together and keeps them there. In an instant they were surrounded by knives once more except this time they had no way of moving.

"Perfect Maid." Sakuya said as the knives hit home on the rookies causing the shock of what should be lethal damage to knock them out. "They weren't all that bad. I took two hits."

"One on me but I doubt the dog boy noticed." Meiling said relaxing with a smile.

"Hinata was able to graze me with her rapier but like Kiba I doubt he noticed." Youmu said.

"I was untouched!" Suika said in a bubbly tone.

"That's not bad all things considered." Mark said as he stood up before redoing his glyphs to turn the barrier into a circle of healing. "Still they are nowhere near advancing to the next group I have in mind. Okuu, Alice, Patchouli, and Marisa would eat them alive."

"Agreed. They are no match for any one of them on their own let alone together." Sakuya said before looking at the witch, hell raven, and doll user mentioned in the group.

"Heh. True we are a scary group when put together but we are also non melee fighters for the most part." Marisa said scratching her cheek.

"I am somewhat and with the backup it will test their ability to react." Okuu chirped.

"Which I am assuming is the point. It's one thing if the opponent is bearing down on you face to face but if they are dominating the entire battlefield from afar that's another thing." Alice said gaining a nod from Mark.

"So then who comes after them?" Suika asked wondering what the God Slayer had planned.

"Reimu, Remilia, Reisen, and Suwako." Mark said with a slightly vicious smile.

"That's a pretty harsh training group." Shadow Rain said. "I mean the Shrine Maiden of Paradise, the Scarlet Devil, Lunatic Red Eyes, and the Native Earth Goddess. I hesitate to ask who's next."

"Only two people….you and Flandre." Mark said to his familiar.

"Wow. Glad it's just the two. That much power together is not healthy to be on the opposite side of." Daiyousei said with a shiver. "I'm guessing Mammon is allowed to take Shadow Rain-chan's place?" Mark nodded still smiling. "I see. Then I guess next comes you Mark-sama."

"Correct. Though I know I am not invincible, I am still one of the three God Youkai and one of the five Dark Masters. I am somewhat of a challenge to beat." Mark chuckled as everyone sweat dropped at the undersell of his destructive power. "Any way let's get them inside to rest before they have to leave and do missions." They all nodded as they began to take the nine inside as they were fully healed by the circle before Mark dispelled it. The Rookie Nine woke up and knew full well they had lost.

"Dammit! They ripped us apart." Kiba said. He was angry that they scored, in their opinion, zero hits on any of their opponents.

"It just means need to train more." Satsuki said with a sad smile. "Still at least we know we need more training instead of thinking that we are perfect and unbeatable."

"True. All it means is that some of us need to try and think of better tactics as well." Ino said. "Like Sakura-chan and I need to learn new ways to fight instead of using the Academy style."

"I see you're all awake." Kakashi said as he was flanked by Asuma and Kurenai.

"Sorry kids but it's mission time. We need to go and see what the Hokage has planned for us." Asuma said. The Rookies groaned but nodded before they left the castle as Satsuki turned into her male form. They walked towards the tower. Upon arriving Hiruzen asked to see Team Seven immediately. The mentioned team entered the mission assignment room confused

"It has been decided by the council that you are to do a C-ranked mission immediately." Hiruzen said motioning for someone to walk in. The first thing they noticed was the smell of alcohol before the person even stepped in. The person the smell belonged to was an older man with grey hair with a mustache and goatee wearing some worn out clothes. In his hand was a battle of cheap alcohol.

"I'm Tazuna and you brats are going to be protecting me while I finish my latest bridge in my homeland of Nami no Kuni." Tazuna said. While the three weren't happy about the brat remark they nodded.

"You have two hours to prepare." Kakashi said. "Then we will meet at the gate." The three gennin nodded before they head towards the castle. Satsuki had secretly moved there in order to avoid the fangirls of the Sasuke persona.

"You're back early." Hanabi said while playing card games with the fairies. Even being unable to use her Byakugan she was out playing Cirno.

"We have a little over an hour and a half to prepare for a mission outside of the village." Naruto said. "We just came to grab supplies before we head off."

"Wow! When did D-rank mission require that?" Daiyousei asked before looking at the card in her hand. Currently the four were playing blackjack and Daiyousei had a jack in her hand and six on the table. She was trying to figure out the odds on her going over if she hit.

"It's a C-rank actually. The council pushed for it." Satsuki said as she let down her henge. She saw Alice walk in and waved.

"Hello. I see you found out the council's little surprise. I actually voted for this because I know you're all ready for this." Alice said. "Now go get ready and be sure to enjoy yourselves if you can." The trio nodded before heading to their rooms and collecting the various things they needed before using sealing scrolls to carry them. When Alice had entered the library and found a book on travel for ninjas and saw the sealing scrolls mentioned she immediately brought this to the three sensei's attention and threatened them on pain of being skewered to teach their gennin the trick. Upon entering the living room they saw Mark talking to Alice and he looked worried.

"Something wrong Tou-san?" Hinata asked her father. Mark looked at as if he was contemplating telling her.

"This mission…it kinda stinks like a rat." Mark said finally. "I'm no precognitive but my gut is telling me this may be more than a simple escort job. I'm not going to tell you three what to do. I trust your judgments but I do want you to listen to some advice…be careful."

"We will be Tou-san. We'll come back safe and sound I promise." Hinata said before leaving with her team. Satsuki returned to her Sasuke persona before they left the Lake of Possibilities. She noticed that Hinata was smiling and clutching a familiar black scroll.

000000

When they arrived at the gate they didn't wait long for Kakashi. Punctuality was scared into him at the hands of Konoha's favorite blonde dress wearing council woman. Also to this day he has had a fear of dolls.

"Well you all seem ready to go though under packed." Kakashi said seeing as they didn't have backpacks until the three pulled out their sealing scrolls. "Ah yes….I forgot I taught you that. Any way we better get moving." The five people left the village but for some reason Kakashi felt like there may be one more person with them but he soon dismissed the thought since it was a ridiculous notion. After about an hour on the road they came across a puddle which all of them looked at.

"_Are they serious? It hasn't rained in weeks and they pull this stunt?_" Naruto thought before yawning and stretching his arms above his head. When they walked passed two figures began to emerge from the puddle until they heard an odd metallic sound and were fired upon by green balls of light.

"Disengaging Optic Camouflage!" A young sounding voice said before a young looking girl with blue hair in twin pony tails and matching eyes. She wears a blue dress with lots of pockets for tools around the hem of the skirt and her upper arm with elbow pads, black fingerless gloves and a dark aquamarine backpack with a golden key on the strap in front of her. She also wears a green hat, a ear mic, knee pads and blue wellington boots. In her hand is what appears to be an assault rifle. This girl is the genius Aquatic Engineer Kawashiro Nitori, a kappa. "Thank science that I invented that and this danmaku assault rifle."

"Thanks Nitori-san." Hinata said. Just before they had gotten to the gate Hinata researched her scroll and came across Nitori's description. To say she was surprised by the fact that she was a scientific mind that combined science with magic was an understatement. Same could be said when she saw the note on her Optic Camouflage. After being summoned and receiving an explanation on what they wanted the kappa immediately agreed due to her nature to assist humans. "Keep guard over Tazuna-san. We can handle it from here."

"On it!" Nitori said as she set down her bag before opening the top to reveal a rocket pod. The Demon Brothers were so surprised by that revelation they didn't see Naruto rushing them until after he drew Excalibur. The two snapped out of it and attempted to wrap Naruto in their chain but that was foiled by Sasuke who had pinned their chain to a tree with a shuriken and a kunai leaving the two wide open. Naruto went to Gozu and slashed open his Achilles tendon.

"Looks like you won't be going anywhere. Too bad for you." Naruto chuckled. Mezu tried to attack Naruto while his back was turned but was stopped by Hinata who had summoned her twin rapiers.

"Sorry but the win will be ours today." Hinata said as the sky darkened as she channeled her magic. "Fulgur Quod Poena!" Hinata invoked as she stabbed her rapiers into the ground channeling her power into them. Lightning burst forth from the ground beneath Mezu and shocked him into unconsciousness.

"Now that's some Lightning Magic!" Nitori whistled putting her rifle into her backpack and putting it on after closing it. "If you ever need my help just give me a summon. I'm always willing to assist humans." Nitori said as she threw down a steel ball that opened up into a portal.

"Thanks again Nitori-san." Hinata said before the kappa waved and jumped into the portal before it closed behind her and the ball exploded.

"Regardless of that I am impressed that you thought to have a shadow in order to assist us in case of an ambush. Very good. Not to mention how well you took care of a pair of chuunin with ease." Kakashi said approvingly. Soon his attention turned to Tazuna who was sweating bullets.

"So…..nice weather?" Tazuna asked hoping to try and brighten the mood. He failed miserably as the four shinobi glared at him. "I guess I have some explaining to do huh?" There was a collective nod before he hung his head.

000000

Wow this chapter is finally done. All the powers used in the spar, sans Suika's Jyuuken attack, are canon to the four characters so no complaints on that. Also Hinata has a brand new spell!

Fulgur Quod Poena: Lightning Punishment: A Lightning spell that transforms both the user's magic as well as the natural power in the earth into a rising bolts of lightning. A very useful anti-personnel spell but not recommended for large groups due to its small AoE (Area of Effect). B-class spell.

You know the drill people. Read and Review! And always remember

There is no pleasure without pain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Through Evil Eyes**

I do not own Naruto at all. I also don't own anything related to Touhou Project. I only own Mark Frey Knowledge, Shadow Rain, Mammon, Trent Shadowgrave, and Richter Scarstar.

You may have noticed that my disclaimer got bigger….that's right new OCs. But in all seriousness I will be slowing down the story's pace a bit so that it seems less rushed. I do hope you enjoy. Also as a warning….good deal of Touhou in this particular chap.

Chapter 7: I'm Immortal…..Kinda What I Do.

000000-Gensokyo…Hakugyokurou

A lone figure was climbing the steps of towards the Netherworld for Artists, Hakugyokurou. He looked young and had a short mane of dark brown hair with green eyes behind a pair of rimless rectangular lens sunglasses. He wore silver armored boots, forest green cargo pants, a simple grey button down, tan canvas jacket with a black cross on the right bicep and a crimson one on the left forearm, a pair of black gloves with armor on the left one, and a silver cross hanging from a chain on his left wrist . On his waist was an Arabic saber and on his back was a sword that bore the insignia of the Knights Templar. The man had one other feature, one that was rather odd considering where he was. He was alive.

As the man reached the top of the long staircase he saw Youmu with her hands on her swords. The man reached into his jacket and held out a letter. Youmu took it and read it before smiling.

"I should have guessed you were invited. Yuyuko-sama has been telling me to get ready for company." Youmu said with a bit of a laugh. "Welcome to Hakugyokurou, Trent Shadowgrave-san." Youmu bowed as the man, Trent, returned the polite gesture. "If you would kindly follow me I can lead you to Yuyuko-sama."

"Then by all means lead on." Trent said with a very odd accent slightly present. Youmu was used to it and lead the man through the large mansion before coming to the Zen garden. Drinking tea beside it was a woman with dark blue eyes, short wavy pink hair, wearing a light blue and white kimono with dark blue trim and a ghost pattern, and a blue mob cap on the front of which is a hitaikakushi with a red ghost insignia as well as a white cloth along the back that reaches to the base of her neck. This woman is the Ghost Princess of the Hakugyokurou, Saigyouji Yuyuko.

"Yay, Trent-kun has finally come to visit!" Yuyuko said with a smile as Trent walked over and sat next to her. Trent caught a side glance at Yuyuko and smiled slightly. He found Yuyuko beautiful, more beautiful than blooming sakura petals and has for years, slowly falling in love with her. However he was far too shy to voice his thoughts and feelings to the woman. "Glad you could make it."

"You know me. I rarely have anything important to do." Trent said with a chuckled. Yuyuko stared at Trent's back. She had fallen in love with him when they first met but feared that due to her being a ghost and him a human, that he would never love her.

"It is tough being immortal isn't it?" Yuyuko asked Trent. The man looked back at her with a smile and nodded. He had told Yuyuko that he was a living immortal and not due to the Hourai Elixir like four people they knew. He was immortal for far different reasons. "You must suffer quite a bit."

"I'm immortal….kinda what I do." Trent replied with a yawn. "My apologies. I haven't been resting well lately and it seems that it is starting to catch up to me." Yuyuko smiled before patting her lap.

"Then rest your head on my lap. It should help you regain some of your strength." Yuyuko chirped. Trent refrained from blushing stating to himself it was just a friend helping a friend no matter how much he wished it was more intimate. He began to lie down and set his head in Yuyuko's lap looking out at the zen garden.

"Thank you for the kind gesture." Trent said. "It is heartening to find such a good friend after so much time being alone. I am grateful to have met you Yuyuko." Yuyuko looked away blushing. She told herself that it was not a love confession despite how it sounded. After she suppressed her blush she smiled down at him.

"And I too am grateful to have met you Trent-kun." Yuyuko said subconsciously stroking his hair. After a while Youmu called them in to eat. The two of them got up and headed towards the dining area. All the while secretly stealing glances at each other not knowing that the feelings they harbored for each other were mutual.

000000-Meanwhile in the Human Village

While most of the human village seemed traditional Japanese there was an odd building located near the outskirts. It was built in the style used in the old west in their large saloons since it was in fact one. The name of the establishment was Thirteen Shot Saloon. The saloon employed both humans and youkai and featured good home style cooking and a fully stocked bar, including home brewed moonshine. The establishment's owner always worked the bar himself.

The owner was a young looking man with unkempt spikey brown hair wearing black boots with silver spurs, jeans, a pair of black gun belts each with an antique Colt Peacemaker in a holster and a pair of Bowie Knives, a white western style shirt, and a crimson bandanna around his neck. He was currently talking to a woman with red eyes, short pinkish red hair with two ponytails tied by two double hair beads, wearing a white dress with a blue vest overtop. She has an obi belt with a large coin tied in the center, and carries a scythe with a wisp-like bending on the end. That she set next to her

"So then that's what that varmint, Marisa was talkin' 'bout." The owner said with a chuckle. He had a cowboy drawl to in his voice that didn't sound fake. "Yeah I signed the scroll she was wavin' 'round. Figure there wasn't harm in it. Guess I was right eh Komachi?"

"Yeah I guess so Richter-san." Onozuka Komachi , Guide of the Sanzu no Kawa, said to her friend Richter Scarstar, the Immortal Desperado. "Hey think I could get something to drink?" Richter laughed before grabbing a bottle of sake and serving it up.

"By the way I'd drink that fast if I were you. No telling when that boss of your's might show up." Richter said.

"Oh come on. I only started my break five minutes ago." Komachi said.

"Five minutes too long." A voice said from behind Komachi. The Shinigami turned to see a girl with blue eyes, green hair that is longer on the left side, wears a dark blue, black and white dress with gold decorations with one ribbon on both sleeves and a blue and white hat with a gold symbol in front and a red and white bow on the back that are balanced equally. Carries a rod that carries out Judgements of Death. There seems to be a pattern on her uniform that seems balanced. She also wears black shoes with a red bow on them, and frilly socks.

"Shiki-sama!" Komachi exclaimed in surprise.

"Well aren't I lucky to day to see the beauty in front of me." Richter said to Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, The Supreme Judge of Hell AKA Enma.

"Flirting with me might earn you a spot in Hell." Shikieiki said with a small smile. She wouldn't admit it but she enjoyed searching for Komachi if she found her in the Thirteen Shot Saloon, if only because of Richter's compliments

"Begging your pardon but you seem to forget that I'm immortal due to that fidgety snake Yukari." Richter pointed out. "Slipped the Hourai Elixir into my beer."

"Ah yes. You are correct I did forget that you are one of the four who has drunk that." Shikieiki said.

"Not an issue. So would you like something, Beautiful?" Richter asked the Yama.

"I think I will but it will be on Komachi's bill as punishment for taking a break again." Shikieiki said.

"Fine by me. Oh and for today we have home style fried chicken with a side of boiled potatoes." Richter said. Shikieiki thought for a moment licking her lips.

"Very well. I shall have the special." Shikieiki said. "And some of that tea you serve." Richter nodded as he put in the order and served Shikieiki her tea. The Yama drank it slowly savoring the sweet flavor of Richter's homebrewed tea. "Very good."

"Glad ya like it. Many do including that Buddhist Saint. I think she's addicted. Asked me to move in with her if I made it for her every day." Richter said. "Course I declined seein' as I ain't all that attracted to her. She's pretty enough but not my type."

"Of course since you're into Shiki-sama." Komachi teased before Shikieiki hit her over her head with her Judgment Rod.

"Komachi, saying such untrue things is bad karma.' Shikieiki lectured looking away. She didn't want anyone to see how red her face had gotten. The idea of the immortal rogue, a gentleman thief of the days of the wild west, liking her? A ridiculous notion, she told herself. She did her best to deny the possibility that Richter might like her.

"I dunno. You are rather beautiful. Any man worth his salt would find you attractive." Richter said. On the inside he was hoping the true feelings of his words reached her. He wasn't good at expressing himself. Especially when it came to matters of the heart.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me." Shikieiki teased as she drank her tea smiling. She wondered to herself if she was falling in love with the immortal but that thought was disrupted by the plate of food he served her. All the while Richter prayed to whatever deity was willing to listen, to help him tell Shikieiki his feelings.

000000-Nami no Kuni

Team Seven was on a small boat going through Nami no Kuni's mangroves to sneak into the country. They had learned that a shipping tycoon who was involved with organized crime had taken over the country and was bleeding it dry. This angered the three Gennin who decided to continue the mission despite its sudden jump to A-rank. Kakashi knew deep down that this trio had what it took and agreed to continue.

"This fog is really hard to see through." Sasuke complained. Naruto grunted in agreement.

"Thanks to my Byakugan I can see that so far we're good." Hinata said. "We're nearing the drop off point also." The rower nodded as they slowly made it to a small dock to get off. The Team plus client walked into the forest keeping on the alert until Naruto heard a rustle in the bushes and threw a kunai. When he looked all he saw was a white rabbit that was half scared to death.

"Wait…..white?" Naruto muttered before his instincts took over. "It's a trap!" No sooner had Naruto called it out the sound of air being cut filled their ears before they all ducked. They saw a sword larger than most men stuck in a tree with a muscular man with no shirt, bandages on his face, and his hitai-ate on sideways with a slash through it. He was standing on the massive swords hilt with his back towards them

"Not bad. Most people don't see this coming." The man said looking back at them. He barely had time to dodged as large amount of knives flew at him courtesy of Hinata. "And you too the opportunity to attack me as well. I think I might like you brats."

"Such a reassuring thing to hear." Hinata said sarcastically with knives in between her fingers. Naruto drew Excalibur and rested it on his right shoulder while slightly bending his knees. Sasuke slipped into the clan style stance. Kakashi walked in front of them focused on the man.

"Momochi Zabuza, the Mizu no Oni." Kakashi said raising his hitai-ate to reveal something that threw the Gennin off, a Sharingan Eye.

"Oh? The chance to face off with the infamous Kakashi no Sharingan? I feel honored." Zabuza said as he ripped his sword out of the tree.

"Everyone stay back." Kakashi ordered but the three Gennin ignored him.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei but no way in hell are we letting you fight alone." Naruto said as Excalibur began to glow with a golden light. "This isn't a personal duel but a mission to ensure out client does what he needs to do. In cases like these you offer your opponent two things. A way out alive or a way out to the grave!"

"All those who threaten those I have sworn to protect shall know the strength I wield." Hinata said.

"I won't die here. I still have things to do." Sasuke muttered trying to sound like an avenger. Zabuza began to laugh.

"You kids think you have what it takes? By your age my hands were already covered in the blood of many." Zabuza said.

"Yeah. You're the kid that showed up out of nowhere and slaughtered an entire graduating class." Sasuke said. "We've done our homework after we took down your little flunkies back in Hi no Kuni." Zabuza was surprised that they had the forethought to read up on him.

"Heh. You brats are becoming more and more likeable. You're smarter than most" Zabuza said before charging at them. He almost missed the smirk on Hinata's mouth forming.

"Scutum!" Hinata intoned as she summoned a black and silver shield on her arm that she used to black the sword. Zabuza was surprised and it was evident on his face. "A mundane blade like your's is no match for my power." Hinata said striking with her free arm hitting Zabuza's wrist casing the grip on his sword to slacken.

"Fuck! When did a Hyuuga start using shields?" Zabuza asked jumping back to avoid strikes from Naruto and Kakashi.

"I am not a fool like my clan. My eyes are pure and allow me to see through the veil of self righteous bullshit that the elders have fooled my clan with." Hinata said as she summoned her rapiers and turned her shield into a buckler allowing her full use of her rapiers plus the ability to block. Zabuza glared at the girl who just looked at him as she entered her modified Jyuuken stance. The look she gave him made him think she didn't see him as a viable threat which angered him. His anger nearly got him killed as Kakashi struck from behind and Zabuza barely registered in time to dodge gaining him a deep cut below his left eye.

"Dammit! You fuckers are not normal!" Zabuza exclaimed before blocking a strike from Sasuke and throwing the Uchiha into a tree. Sasuke recovered fast smirking as the henge dropped revealing the girl beneath the illusion.

"Contact made." Satsuki said as she weaved a couple of symbols and dolls wielding katana that looked like Satsuki in her version of Alice's dress appeared around Zabuza. "Uchiha Doll Style: Advance Guard!" Satsuki proclaimed as the dolls struck. Zabuza dodged but still gained some new cuts. He turned to the girl to see that she had a premature form of the Sharingan active. Zabuza saw the dolls coming for him and readied himself.

"O ancient golden blade that has chosen kings, I call upon your power. Call forth the Promised Victory that your name demands and banish away the foes that stand before my Path of Harmony. EXCALIBUR!" Naruto chanted before he swung his legendary blade and a dragon of golden flames rushed towards Zabuza.

"Fuck…me." Zabuza said before he was struck in the neck by a pair of slim objects causing him to fall over dead and the dragon to miss him.

"Thanks for the help." A voice said not far away. Every looked to see a young person with a mask and long black hair in a tree. "I've been trying to track him down for some time."

"A Kiri Hunter Nin?" Kakashi asked surprised as he covered his Sharingan Eye.

"That is correct. I was dispatched to eliminate Momochi Zabuza some time ago and thanks to you I was finally able to complete my mission." The hunter nin said sounding relieved. "He's been excruciatingly hard to track down."

"I don't doubt that." Kakashi said before the hunter shunshined to Zabuza's body and hefted it onto the nin's body.

"I wish you all well. Now I must take my leave." The hunter said before disappearing. Naruto began to chuckle with an excited look on his face.

"I think the blonde's broken." Tazuna said voicing a small amount of concern. Naruto finally stopped but was still smiling.

"No I'm fine. Kakashi-sensei, do you notice something wrong?" Naruto asked the Jounin. Kakashi thought for a moment before something hit him like a ton of bricks. I t was so obvious he cursed himself for not noticing.

"That was a fake hunter." Kakashi said causing the bridge builder to tense.

"What do you mean that was a fake?" Tazuna asked.

"Hunter Nins immediately dispose of the corpse taking only the head with them. The fact that the one that was here took Zabuza's whole body means that Zabuza must only be in a death like state due to his partner." Hinata explained as she gained a dark smile. While not as dark as her father's it still sent shivers up Kakashi and Tazuna's back.

"Well then it looks like we still have to deal with that rat and his little ratling." Satsuki said.

"Wait….aren't you a boy?" Tazuna asked.

"No. I just had an illusion up that made me look like a boy since circumstances stop me from being a girl unless in private." Satsuki said. "Don't worry from here on out I will be in my feminine true form. You may call me Satsuki." Tazuna nodded.

"Any way thanks a lot for keeping that creep at bay. We're not far from my house so we can go there and you can get some rest. My daughter must be furiously worried about me by now." Tazuna said with a hearty laugh. Naruto nodded as he sheathed his blade, Hinata dispelled her rapiers and shield, and Satsuki called her dolls back before making them disappear.

000000

Awesome! Finally done with this chap. Sorry it took so long but life can be that unaccommodating. Any way here we go with the new spell!

Scutum: The Shield Rune: Conjures a shield that can block almost any mundane swords and a few empowered ones. A D-class defensive spell.

I do hope you're enjoying this story and liked my two new OCS. You all know what to do right? R&R. And always remember:

Blood is thicker than water…..and history is soaked in it.


End file.
